Hellsing: Legends of Shadows
by FoxRedd
Summary: Years pass after the death of the Master of Hellsing. Gone is the humble servant, replaced by the monster of London. The year is 3137 and with the creation of a philosopher's stone and with resurrection of old faces the newly modern world is about to be filled with Legendary creatures of the night once more. Story not suited for younger readers. Full revised summery inside...
1. Prologue- Silence of the Shadows

**The year is 3137. Once man sought to destroy all manner of monsters, but now they find they have created one even worse than anything they could have imaged. With humanity on the brink of extinction and the supernatural at risk of starvation or contamination a conclusion was made. The new menace must be destroyed and so man and monster shook hands. The Black Concord was established, but it was too late and the beasts had grown too far in number. As a last resort man and monster retreated within its walls only to pretend that what lied on the other side never even existed. Within their walls they became weak, no longer possessing the real strength of those that came before them. Even the monsters of old faded into the shadows, the art of being a hunter in the night was no more than legends of shadows. **

**Now as war divides man walls crumble and the old threat rises again, but this time no one had the strength or will to act. So with the philosopher's stone in hand one man decides that perhaps it is time to move backwards. It is time to raise and an old face. In an age were there are no heros its time for a change in leadership, someone with the ability to command the true monsters. But before anyone can be saved the instruments of salvation must be found and reined in. They are they key to salvation but without a strong mind they are potentially its destruction.**

* * *

**I'm terrible with summaries but decided to give it a try after a comment from PinkTypewritter, thank you for commenting. I'll be working on summaries to try and improve this one... eventually. **

**Here we go, my fist fan fiction. Let me know what you think people, but first:**** Warning this story is not suited for young readers as it contains blood, violence and adult language, reader discretion advised. You have been warned****. And the there is of course: ****I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, Hellsing and its bad a** vampires are owned by whoever owns it... and them.**

* * *

Hellsing: Legends of Shadows

Prologue- Silence of the Shadows

**_"There's no such thing as immortality. My inability to die is simply your inability to kill me."_**

April 7th, 2134

Flames rose higher and higher, almost seeming to kiss the night sky as they danced under the brilliant glow of the crescent moon. Yelling briefly sounded, filling the air before dying out in the roaring of the fire. The strong pungent odor of death and fresh corpses was only amplified by the heat.

Shadows danced among the flames in the darkness. Screams of anguish and roaring battle cries clashed along with gunfire. Heavy boots scuffled along the ground kicking up dirt and blood alike.

"Afta ta monser!" Shouted a commanding but muffled and fragmented voice.

A roaring of battle cries echoed out as men bit down their worst fears and charged the monster. They charged the beast, the dragon; though not a dragon in definition, it was still a mighty beast incapable of fear or remorse, a demon in their eyes.

The men kept on the monster. Harassing it with organized chaos and a hail of gunfire. Their goal was to slay the beast, but it was of no avail. No matter how many times they broke the beast; slicing its arms or legs, blowing the head clean off, or even piercing the chest it just would not give.

Death would just not embrace it and instead shadows just oozed and reshaped its form continually and eternally bringing the monster back to one shape. Eventually a chorus of clicking replaced the gunfire as clips ran dry and gunmen used the last of their bullets.

"Where out of ammunition!" Shouted one man as he turned to the commander.

His silver cross jingled and went flying as it was flung from its place at his neck as a shadow erupted from the gunfire dust and ran him through. The others began to cry out and scatter as the shadows expanded and lunged for them like ready spears.

The commander shouted at them, ordering them to hold their ranks and keep at the monster but without ammunition they would prove little more than fodder for the beast. She gripped her guns and grit her teeth. Even after 30 more years of battle and strife she still could not kill the monster and it mocked them all with its crazed laughter.

"Gif me ah shword!"

With steel and silver in hand the straw blonde woman charged the dragon. She swung at the shadows, severing them with the blessed silver edged blade and charging for the heart, but they saw her coming and shifted. The black mass retreated and merged in to one form. At first she thought the monster was finally going to show its self but instead the form grew once again; snarling and snapping its jaws the black mass grew to the form of a massive doggish creature.

A cream skull made up the face complete with fangs, blade like teeth, and red orb eyes that glowed in the skull. The dog opened its jaws and breathed out a cold breath and allowed its long tongue to hand from its exposed jaws. Scarlet blood trailed from the eye sockets, jaws and nose hole.

Its fur was wild and long giving it a more wolfish appearance then the obvious dog ears. The coat was a dark almost black chocolate brown that was stained with red. The woman watched with a scowl as the dog finished forming from the shadows and stood well over her head. All around her the flames parted giving the dog and its overwhelming aura space.

If she wasn't positive she was in London, she might have just believed that she was in hell staring down the devil himself. Skull face advance slowly; taking its time with each step, its fluffy tail swayed from side to side as she backed away unsure of how to continue. Never before had her adversary demonstrated this kind of power. However she should have expected as much, she wouldn't put it past her foe to have gone out of her way to acquire such a familiar just for this occasion.

"This is beginning to turn into a real dogfight isn't it?!" A feminine spectral voice mocked. "I acquired this pup just for you Heinkle, how do you like him!"

"He's ah monser jus like his ownsher!" Heinkle roared.

There was a laugh, almost innocent like they were two good friends playing together. The innocents in the laughter was betrayed however as it gave way to a more crazed and frenzied tone before tying with the wind. Skull face took a hard step and charged growling and kicking up dirt. The flames that surrounded them were almost suffocated in the sudden surge of power, they flickered and wavered as if they were hit with a gust of wind before continuing to surge out of control and consume the building.

The Hellsing manor, once glorious and a monument to humanity now would be no more than a pile of ash before dawn. Lush green trees and grass were now no more than dirt and ash to be kicked up under their feet. Sculptures and fountains crumbled under the hound's weight, fencing waned and bent to its strength and the building itself leaned before crashing to the earth with a painful screech as it was consumed.

Inside the portraits of the mighty family that once commanded the king of death and darkness himself were devoured never to be viewed again. The fate of the mansion matter to no one; after the last master of the house perished well over 30 years ago it had all but been abandoned.

Falling into disrepair and becoming an eyesore and den of rumors for the citizens of London, but even as bad as it looked and how people wished for it to be razed to the ground the council forbid it, fearing London may incorporate the wrath of the mansions still long term resident.

As it stood the occupant remained quiet as long as everyone else kept their distance. So for 30 long years the mansion had been off limits even as the rest of the city changed. Keep Out, No Trespassing, Caution, Danger, and even signs stating that any who entered the old grounds would be fined were hung along the iron fencing.

However no fines were ever warranted. It was simple, anyone who set foot on the grounds just never returned. Of course the council knew and the citizens all had their suspicion but nobody had the heart of steel or will of cast of iron to do anything about it. Not like the late master of the house.

Claws dug deep into the charred earth. Heinkle could barely avoid the jaws of the beast as scarlet drool splattered across her. She paid no mind to it as she was forced to continue to move. It slashed at her with its paws, lunged with its teeth and even attempted to pounce on her. The slayer huffed and took a moment to catch her breath as the dog waited.

All she was to it was a live toy. Heinkle ground her teeth in frustration as the dog waged its tail. She prepared herself to charge the beast again when something caught her attention.

"Shstop you foolsss!" She hissed as several of her operatives charged the hound with blades and guns in hand.

Move fodder for the beast. Skull face reached out snapping its jaws at them crushing two of them at once. With a swipe of its paw it sent another into a burning pillar which collapsed on him, burning him alive. The remaining Iscariot soldiers surrounded the hound firing heavier artillery. The familiar made swift work of their weak ranks leaving little behind as it rampaged.

Heinkle turned on her heels and headed for one of the over turned vehicles that had brought them all there. Smashing in the window she entered the vehicle. Various equipment was strewn about, but the item she came for was a large black case. It was a hefty case as she hauled it out and threw it over her back.

It was not her weapon of choice but rather a last resort if they failed to kill the vampire. Unfortunately it would have absolutely no effect on the familiar and as long as the vampire remained in that form, but Heinkle had a plan. She had battled this foe for decades and knew she wouldn't be able to resist a close combat finishing fight.

With that in mind the slayer set out to close the distance between herself and the monster. Once at the dog's heels she emptied her guns into the beast. Skull face turned to her; a corpse dripping of fresh blood hanging limply from his jaws. The face of the deceased was one of fear and pain as his body was crushed.

Heinkle changed her clips running under the hound firing into its stomach. If the beast felt pain it gave no sign. She remained under the dog firing at its chest and dodging its paws. Eventually just as she suspected the beast's form shifted. Shadows consumed it's before constricting back into a smaller form.

A flash if red came charging from the darkness. Heinkle guarded with her gun skillfully just in time as claws collided with steel. She was met with a wide fanged grin as her hand holding the firearm shook under the others strength. Finally after all that time and so many deaths the monster shows its face.

Green eyes stared into red eyes like the void. Bright blonde hair swayed as the vampire increased her force slowly. Heinkle used her free hand to shoot her foe. The shot was clear and struck its target dead in the face. The vampire grunted and jerked back stumbling but remained standing. Blood poured from the wound followed by shadows before the bullet hole was mended as if it had never happened.

The slayer ran to the side of the monster firing both guns. Seras Victoria, the monster of London didn't even bother moving as most of the bullets struck her form; she just casually waited for Heinkle to run out of ammunition. Heinkle stopped momentarily and that's when Seras charged. The claws of her shadow arm sliced clean through the others flesh.

Sweat crimson life blood sprayed out coloring her blonde hair and pale face. The other ignored the pain and rolled to the side to avoid another lunge. Heinkle's coat and uniform were torn and stained just under her left arm but the wound quickly disappeared. Seras lunged again; Heinkle returned the smirk through her bandages as she reached for a soft velvet bag, tossing it as the vampire.

Blade like claws slashed through the bag easily. Seras cursed as a fine powder coated her face; she snarled between coughing and cursing having gotten a face full of silver dust. Her eyes, nose and throat burned as her perfect vision wavered. She franticly rubbed her eyes out of instinct to remove the dust however it only worsened the burning, as she had more dust on her hands.

In reality this was no more than a human getting shampoo in their eyes and trying to remove said shampoo with soapy hands. More of a nuisance than anything.

"Heer why dhot you whassh off!"

Seras turned to the sound only to end up on the receiving end of a glass bottle. The bottle being fragile of course shattered in her face, but the glass cutting across her face was nothing compared to the holy water that assaulted her eyes after. She cursed again instinctively rubbing her face only to follow up with more cursing. Though she couldn't help but chuckle, she was more entertained now than she had been in years.

Rubbing her eyes one last time she turned to where she could hear her nemesis rummaging through what sounded like a bag. Seras strained her eyes as her view started to clear up. She growled grinning and taking her stance once more. Once her vision had fully returned she noticed Heinkle had put some distance between the two of them.

Curiously Seras cocked her head to the side with a hum sound. Her foe stood further away with dark shades on, something also seemed to be sticking out of her ears. An old rough looking bow that has seen better days was at her side along with a single harshly hand carved arrow. In the other hand was what appeared to be a grenade.

The Draculina was curious about the shiny grenade and as to why Heinkle would be warring pitch black shades in the middle of the night. Having already pulled the pin Heinkle threw the grenade into the air at Seras. Scarlet eyes followed the object as she was momentarily distracted as the moon light refracted of its shiny surface. Moments later as it began to fall and her military knowledge kicked in and she realized it wasn't a grenade.

"Oh…" Seras breathed as she realized why Heinkle had on shades and ear plugs. _'Curse my vampire impulses' _she scolded mentally _'it's a damn flash bang!'_

The flash bang went off like a miniature explosion; bright light, a roaring ringing, and the smell of sulfur assaulted Sears's senses. Heinkle prayed the flash bang would keep the vampire occupied just long enough for her to place her shot. She notched the arrow and hoped the bow lived up to its legend, of allowing the wielder to never miss, and sends the arrow straight into Seras's heart.

Her senses returned as the blinding light dulled and the ringing dissipated. As her eyes focused Seras moved to a new sound. There was a thuft as the arrow left the string for its target. She barely felt the arrow strike her as it wedged itself into her cold unbeating heart. Normally there would be an excruciating pain whenever something so much as grazed her heart but now she felt nothing.

"Hum?" She eyed Heinkle suspiciously.

"Hav ah ghood sleep Serass Victoria." The other spat.

Seras looked down at the arrow. Her eyes widened in surprise as lettering unknown to her appeared on the wood and feathers. Black ink like lines spread from her chest where the arrow was forming symbols and more unknown words. Quickly she reached for it and attempted to rip it from her chest. It was no use as her strength failed soon after followed by her balance.

The world around was quiet as she collapsed to her knees with a blank expression as the seal worked its way through her defenses. Seras was helpless as she watched the flames devour what was left of the mansion and what she had for the longest time considered her home. Slowly she brought her eyes up to stare at a figure shadowed by the fire.

"Shleep tight monshter…"

Those last words swirled around in her mind as her vision gave out. Seras thought she may have fell back onto the ground but couldn't remember. The roaring of the flames was the last sound to her ears as everything faded to darkness. A peaceful nothingness.

* * *

**Heinkle's voice is totally hard for me to write. It was just horrible.**

**Can anyone guess the name of Seras's familiar? Its not Baskerville though that ones already taken.**

**Chapter 1 will be out probably on Monday. I'll see if I can update on Mondays because I have another story on fiction press I'm working on. That one currently has 17 chapters... like this one its not suited for young readers, blood, killing, and whatnot.**

**You don't have to leave a long review but a little "i read this" to let me know if anyone actually read it would be very appreciated. Also I'm always looking for Hellsing stories to read so if you want me to read yours form letters to words and let me know.**


	2. Bones

**Here's the next chapter. I know I said I will update on Mondays but I've been rather board and decided to just update anyways. Its just too damn cold to do anything else. Thank you for reading/reviewing. Pronunciation of some names at the bottom of page.**

**Warning this story is not suited for young readers as it contains blood, violence and adult language, reader discretion advised. You have been warned. **

** I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, Hellsing and its bad a** vampires are owned by whoever owns it... and them.**

* * *

**_"Who am I to question fate? I know not what is to come but rather what I must do…"_**

Footsteps echoed down a pristine hall lined with paintings and gold trimming. The cream walls were lit by small lights, the glossy floor reflected the image of the man that strode lazily across it. Light brown hair cut short but just long enough to hang over his gold eyes. He was dressed in black cargo pants, knee length boots, and a black collared shirt. A matching jacket was sling over his shoulder as he approached a wall.

The man sighed and took steps towards the wall which reflected his appearance like a mirror. He took a moment to straighten his uniform. His eyes glowed brightly in the reflection while his form was blurred.

"General Bikas Takaso requesting permission to enter." He stated blandly.

His reflection rippled before a crease formed in the center and the wall receded allowing entry. Once inside he found the nearest chair and tossed his coat into it. The room was massive with desks and tables covered in various equipment of modern science and old alchemic origin. On one table in particular was a large old coffin. The box was worn and seemed to have suffered a lot of rot damage.

The man clad in black made his way to the other side of the coffin. Behind it was a man clad in green and gold. His hat had been discarded revealing his thinning grayish hairline. Currently he was completely absorbed in his work. Takaso raised a brow at the rock that the man was carefully picking at.

The bloody red hunk of rock was only as large as both his hands together and had and ominous dark glow in the center of it. The old geezer was tapping it lightly with a hammer gently working a small piece off.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell me what you want, Takaso?" Came the man's baritone of a voice, though he never looked away from his work.

"I'm bored." Takaso drawled out.

"I see." The elderly man sighed. "Well tell me how the negotiations for the item I requested went."

"Horribly."

"How unfortunate…" He sighed and successfully pulled a small red piece from the stone.

"What is that?"

The old man rose from his stool and turned to the coffin.

"I'll give you a little explanation latter after I get the stone in place." He held the rock in a pair of long tongs. "Akaska would you be a dear and raise the lid for me?"

Takaso was surprised when he heard a light scuffle as a woman plopped down from her perch on one of the desks. She was a short woman, if she was even old enough not to have been a girl, with pitch black hair. Her bangs hung over her eyes while part of it was pinned up in a spiky tail and the rest was allowed to fall at her shoulders.

He took note of her orange eyes and cropped pointy ears. Akaska's cloths were simple; a grey shirt that was loose around her collarbone, blue pants that were tore off at the knees. A thick leather collar hung loosely from her neck, various old world words were carved into it. Dark loop earrings lined her ears with two in the left and four in the right as well as matching rings on her hands. One on the left pinky and ring finger while the right had two on the ring finger and one on the thumb.

Akaska's bare feet taped along the cold floor as she approached the coffin. The ring bracelets that hung loosely on her ankles jingled all the way. Her orange eyed expression was about as plain as his but strangely fiercer. With ease she removed the lid breaking the hinges and setting the lid off to the side.

"Who's the chick?" Asks Takaso as he took steps to her left, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Don't approach her." The old man warned as he examined the corpse inside. "She's not too fond of men and despises your kind. It wouldn't take her but a swipe of her claws to castrate you were you stand." He chuckled.

"Oh..." Takaso chocked out and quickly backed away. "Anything else I should know?"

"She bites." He said flatly as he subconsciously rubbed his arm.

"You say she doesn't like men and yet you keep her here, why?!"

"She's a loyal guard dog and assistant."

"You dirty old geezer I see why you keep her here." Takaso shot a glance at Akaska. "Look how she's dressed, she's not even warring any-"

"Enough Takaso it's not like that. I'm far too old for that sort of thing. I just didn't have any better cloths for her to wear, it's been forever since I've had a woman here and all."

Takaso couldn't help but smile at that last part as the old man continued his work at removing the bones from the coffin and placing them on a cleared table. Akaska returned to her perch on a desk and sat as if she didn't know or care that they were speaking about her as if she wasn't there.

"Where'd you buy her? She doesn't look like your average run of the mill guard dog… It she a pet, Varen?"

"No she's a cross between the Roman War Mastiff and the Red Masked Wolf."

"Are you insane Manto?!"He pointed at the girl. "If she's got the masked wolf in her blood she's rip your head off when she gets bigger! Hybrids can't be domesticated!"

"Humph." Manto Varen turned from his table to face Takaso. "And 700 years ago we all believed that vampires couldn't be house broken."

Manto smirked and turned back to arranging the bones when Takaso frowned and huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at a nearby instrument as if it deserved his glare.

"I'm not house broke." He choked out in a late defense.

"Of course not whatever helps you sleep during the day."

Having been beaten Takaso shifted his stance before sighing and approaching the table where Manto was finished arranging the bones. He eyed the ancient bones boringly.

"So who's this poor bastard?"

"Not a he, this is a woman." Manto stated matter-of-factly.

"So who's the old broad?"

Manto sighed heavily and was tempted to rub his temples if it weren't for the bones in his hands.

"Must you be so disrespectful?"

Takaso shrugged. "I'm a vampire, I have a natural curiosity and no mental filter like you humans." He stated as began staring at a glass orb full of shiny shards on a nearby table.

"Divine spirits help me…" He groaned.

"Maybe they'll help you kick the bucket you old fart."

Takaso picked up the glass orb and turned it on its side watching as the shards swayed in the water gleaming like diamonds.

"So disrespectful, you're mother raised you better than that." Manto frowned before turning and snatching the orb from Takaso's clawed fingers. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, maybe patrolling and protecting Dragozen city?"

"I'm a General of war! Not some common guard, and besides with the treaty between Dragozen and Grand Vahalia I'm out of work."

"Fine, since you're so desperate for company you can assist me."

"Sure." Takaso walked to the opposite end of the table and slipped on a pair of skin tight gloves. "What exactly are you up to, anyways?"

He watch as Manto brought the red stone fragment with him to the corpse.

"For starts I was hoping you would have acquired the item I requested from Arcsven so I could have it here once I complete my work with her." He gestured to the bones.

"Well you know how those high horse bastards are about their shit, and you know they can't stand Dragozians. Even today 400 years after out 'treaty'" he made bunny ears with his fingers "they still call us heathens and filthy beasts for you know…" Takaso trailed of and looked away from Manto.

"There just jealous that we have better relations with creatures such as yourself then they do."

"I suppose…"

"Don't let it get to you boy. This city was founded by man and beast, you know that." Manto smiled and returned to the bones.

The old wizard held the red stone in the center of the chest right about where the heart would have been.

"What are y-"

Takaso couldn't believe his eyes when Manto let go of the stone and it remained in place, floating. The very bones began to rattle as they shook before they began to rise and piece their selves back together. No longer were they a bunch of bones spread out along a table, but rather a completely assembled skeleton. He even noticed the cracks in the bones had begun to be repaired.

"What is this Manto, magic?!" He stated both in awe and terror.

The old man simply chuckled as he walked away from the skeleton, removing his gloves and tossing them in the disposal ben, he gestured to the large stone in which the smaller one had come. A pleased grin crossed his old worn face.

"The Philosopher's Stone."

"Wha-wh-where did you get that?!"

Takaso was frantic and horrified, but at the same time his vampire nature made him curious. Manto had never told anyone about the stone, but he knew he could trust the young vampire.

"I didn't get it. I crafted it." He chuckled again. "What do you think all those items you acquired for me were for? Tea?"

The vampire hesitated crossing one arm over his chest and resting his chin in his other hand.

"So you're using it to create yourself and undead wife…?" Takaso questioned trailing of at the end.

Manto shook his head. "Honestly how can you be so dense?" He frowned. "This is a resurrection not a summoning!"

"So your wife is going to be alive and human and not undead."

Manto felt the sudden urge to beat himself with a brick; he could not believe that the vampire, whom he had known since he was just a small human child was so difficult. He calmed himself taking deep breaths.

He spied Akaska with her head tilted to the side and starring at the stone curiously. Manto smiled and rubbed his arm; the little she-devil was curious about the stone but unsure if she should ask. Now that he thought about it he wasn't sure if she could speak, she'd never said anything before. He made a mental note to explore that further later.

"Hello! Earth to Manto, I'm talking to you!"

"Oh right where was I."

"You were explaining to me why you were resurrecting this old broad and that she wasn't going to be your wife."

"Well you see…" He scratched the stubble on his chin. "Back when I was exploring the ruins of our ancestors I discovered a grave yard at least 1000 years old. So I collected this person for my research regarding the philosopher's stone."

Takaso rolled his eyes. He should have known.

"However I wasn't going to resurrect her until I discovered her identity." He grinned "You see this very person may just be the answer to the world wide problem."

"Problem? You mean Sanguis Virus?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Don't worry I've do extensive research on her and I'm sure this will work."

Manto walked to a nearby desk; pulling out a drawer. Takaso yawned and stretched as he took a sheet from the old desk and walked it to where the bone lady had been. He was surprised at the progression of the body. None of the bones where visible anymore as muscle were forming along with veins and arteries. He could even hear the beginnings of a heartbeat.

The old wizard threw the sheet over the body making sure to completely cover her.

"Takaso. Do you think the treaty with Grand Vahalia will last?" His voice was solemn.

"Of course not. Warmongers never hold out very long."

"I see." He paused before changing his tone and smiling again. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, why not. I've got about 7 hours till morning anyways."

"Excellent." He waved Akaska over. "Take my dear Akaska and get her something decent to wear and-"

Manto was cut off when Takaso jumped back and yelled at him pointing at his dog.

"What no! I'm not taking that castrating mutt anywhere!" He screamed holding his prized jewels.

Akaska glared at Takaso. She swiftly turned her head away with a silent huff.

"I was just joking, really, so please get her and the other lady some cloths from the tailor." Manto pleaded like a child.

"Fine! Damn it!" He caved, but pointed angrily at Akaska. "But if your dog attacks and mauls me I'll come back for you old man!" Takaso yelled while still protecting himself.

The vampire turned heading for the door. Akaska followed silently behind him. Takaso passed a chair and swiftly yanked his jacket from it tossing it over his back and forcing his arms through the sleeves. Written in clear English white lettering across the back were the words: Hellsing Organization.

* * *

**Pronunciations:**

**People:**

**_Bikas Takaso = BI-Kas, Ta-ka-so_**

**_Manto Varen = M-ah-n-to, Ve-ren_**

**_Akaska = Ah-ka-ss-ka_**

**Places:**

_**Dragozen = Dr-ah-go-zen**_

_**Grand Vahalia = Grand Va-ha-lee-ah**_

_**Arcsven = Arc-ss-ven**_

**Terms:**

_**Dragozians = Dra-go-zee-an-ss = Term used to refer to people of Dragozen**_

**"Oh no! Seras and Alucard or Integra aren't in the story!" They will be soon enough, this was just the beginning. One of them will defiantly appear in the next chapter. Next chapter is dubbed: Start Again**


	3. Start Again

**Yay chapter two is up! I can only hope that you'll all enjoy this chapter. Future thyme is very awkward for me so... yeah. Anyways enjoy and thanks for commenting. Also if you haven't noticed there is now a full-ish summery in the prologue.**

* * *

**Warning this story is not suited for young readers as it contains blood, violence and adult language, reader discretion advised. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, Hellsing and its bad a** vampires are owned by whoever owns it... and them.**

* * *

**_"Why is it that we allow ourselves to be led even when those we follow lead us straight into walls?"_**

The stroll through Dragozen was more than just awkward, it was almost unbearable. It was still dark so there weren't many humans out, but that didn't mean the streets weren't still bustling. The road was dirt while the buildings were made of high grade metals. Some of the building were four and five stories high at most unless it was a government building.

The dirt street was brightly lit with solar powered lights that absorbed energy during day and automatically switched on at night. Takaso shot a glance back to where he had just come from. The Science spire sat atop the Hellsing building like a crown. In the center of Dragozen was his work and home; the Hellsing building was an imposing structure that cast a shadow over most of the inner city like a lion guarding its young.

Though the materials use to craft the building were of the highest grade and finest technology it still resembled and old medieval castle. From the top of what civilians dubbed the 'Hell Castle' you could just barely see the eastern wall that bordered the Northern Sea. The old walls were crafted of out dated woven steel bricks that weighed nearly a ton each but they did their job protecting a city that almost span from the Northern to the Irish sea, almost.

Takaso continued through inner city; he spied gargoyles lazing about. The stone creatures were the cities immediate defense before his organization arrived or the Royal guard intervened. Hundreds of the beasts sat about the 'Hell Castle', some the size of dogs and other the size of horses or elephants. Although not all gargoyles were guardians, some of the smaller ones were sold as pets were some of the larger 'horse like' ones worked in industries and farms.

Not all was easy going however. Takaso stopped in the street as he noticed Akaska had stopped following him.

"What's your deal? C'mon we got'ta get this over for the old geezer."

He noticed that she tugged on her collar and was starring hard to the left and nervously glancing to the right side of the street. Takaso turned to see what she was so jumpy about but a man rode by on his horse and almost ran him over.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" He shouted while jumping away.

The man which he could only assume was another vampire simple shot him the finger and continued on his way. 'Some people' He thought as he straightened his jacket.

Finally able to get a view of what had gotten to Manto's dog, he frowned. Across the street was a hound dealer. Those are people that raise and bred beasts of dog and dog-like form. There were three classes of hounds: Pet- the most common among the masses for their friendly, protective and domestic attitude, Guard- the next most popular for their outstanding guarding ability and loyalty however they were not good pets and are mostly owned by industries and large complexes, then there are War types- massive and aggressive dogs bred to kill anyone or thing at the snap of your fingers. War Dogs are strictly reserved for the military and select few breeders.

Creatures that fell under the category of dog are: some demons, Lycans, domestic dogs, and some shape shifters. Takaso observed the beasts under the breeders care. All but the pet class ones were muzzled and chained or caged, even the lycans in human form had some form of muzzle. Though they were in rather good shape considering most he saw on display were guard class.

Takaso turned and went to fetch Akaska. He could only assume that since she was a War class dog that she suffered the same brutal training that others did, and being part wolf would have only made it worse. Basically if you called someone a dog it was the same thing as saying they were a slave.

The Hellsing vampire stood before the dog and reached for her collar. Her moment of unease faded as she jumped back and snarled at him. Takaso jerked his hand back, clutching it as if he had been bitten. Akaska bared her fangs and crouched low; her black hair stood on end and she stared him down with her orange eyes.

"Well if you don't won't to be touched C'mon!" He ordered.

Slowly she rose straightening out her stance and glaring harshly at him.

"Just a misunderstanding folks, go back about you business."

Takaso did his best to reassure the people and monsters around them that she wasn't going to slaughter him and then turn on them. Most of them gave him dirty looks before continuing along. His acute hearing did pick up on the few: "Get control of your mutt!" or "Damn Hellsing soldiers can't do anything right…"

He sighed and continued with Akaska in tow.

"We'd better hurry" He gazed up. "The sun will be rising soon. It took too long to walk here from the spire."

They arrived at the trailer. It was a nice blue building with various clothed manikins in the display window. However he spotted a 'No Dogs Allowed' sign on the front door. He groaned and looked back at his follower. The whole point of the trip was to get cloths for her and that reviving broad so it wouldn't do any good for him to enter alone.

"C'mon."

The door opened as he marched in anyways. She didn't even glance at the sign and he wondered if she could read. Immediately the manager spotted them and pointed to the door.

"No dogs allowed, out with you!"

He made a shooing motion with his hands, but kept his distance. Know Takaso understood why dogs weren't allowed. The tall thin man was a satyr and he knew all too well that goat men and dogs tended to not get along as dogs had a habit of nipping at their heels.

The satyr clapped along the gloss floor with a stick in hand.

"Hold up I just need to get some lady cloths then we'll be out." Takaso held his hands up in defiance.

"Oh so you Hellsingers thing you can just barge in here and do anything, huh?!" He sung his stick around hopping from one hoof to the other. "Well I think not!"

"Just clam down. I just want to get two sets of cloths, one for the dog and-"

Takaso was cut off as the manager screamed at him and swung the stick.

"No! Dogs don't need cloths, the fact she even has any on at all is a privilege!"

The goatman swung the stick with all his might. Customers squealed and fled to the opposite ends of the store as the bat shaped stick shattered across Takaso's head. He didn't bother moving; this weak strike was nothing compared to what he was used to. Sure his face was now scratched and bleeding lightly but itfelt like someone threw a pillow at him.

He heard Akaska snarl; Takaso's instincts kicked in thankfully as she lunged for the goatman. Her body hit him like an armored ATV as she struggled with him trying to get the satyr within reach of her claws. The satyr lost his balance and fell back on a few racks as Takaso held Akaska back.

After biting down on the vampires shoulder and ruing his cloths she regained her composure. He was lucky he was able to hold her back considering he wasn't her owner, but he assumed the mood control jewelry kicked in.

"Look we just want to get some cloths and then well leave, a promise. OK?"

The satyr remained on the ground and just nodded.

"Let's go Akaska, the woman's cloths are over here."

Once they reached the woman's cloths section or rather girls since he didn't quite think she was an adult yet. The dog just stared at him plainly.

"Well you gonna get some cloths or what?"

She looked around before returning her eyes to him and tilting her head. Takaso pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Oh right you don't know how…"

Takaso scanned the clothing racks for something fitting. He held up a simple brown shirt measuring to see if it would fit and watching her reaction. She remained placid as usual.

"Hum…"

He tried a blue one, red one, and a black one, but she seemed to like the neon green one best. For a moment he caught her brows raised and a little twinkle in her eyes before she surprised it. She was worse than him about bright colors.

"Hold this." He shoved the shirt in her arms. "Now for some shorts and then underclothes…" Takaso frowned regretting accepting Manto's request. The last thing he wanted to do was search through a bunch of women's under cloths. "This is going to be a long night."

Back at the spire, at the very top floor Manto sat at his chair with an obvious smile plastered across his face. He was placing the philosopher's stone in a box and preparing it for storage.

* * *

"Poor boy, guess I should have told him she doesn't know of to take care of herself." Manto paused in thought. "Hum… Did I remember to place her tags on her collar?"

He glanced to a nearby table. A set of four tags laid innocently on the edge.

"Whoops!" He laughed to himself. "Sorry Takaso!"

* * *

It was quiet; not a sound disturbed her ears as she lay, or at least assumed she was laying down. It was pure bliss, not a worry in the world. She was no longer tired or ill, it was like she was free of all burdens. No more caring, or feeling. Here thought was but a fleeting feeling here and then there, but never in the same place.

She frowned as the cloud like bliss dissipated; being replaced by a heavy weight on her body. She frowned and tried to move away but the feeling remained even as she felt herself sigh.

'Great' she thought. 'Which one is it this time using their aura to get on her nerves?'

Usually they would show their selves once she knew they were there, but after a short wait the pressure only increased. It was a burning in her chest, like she couldn't breathe. She tried inhaling, but just couldn't remember how. Has she ever breathed before? Did she need too?

With all her strength she fought the suffocating pressure on her body. Still it persisted causing a ripple through her mind. She felt it, for once she felt that she could think clearly no longer in just a haze. Awake now she gasped for air trying to pull it into her lungs. Her will lashed out against her enemy before it finally gave way.

Blue eyes shot open to a blank world. She inhaled with a loud gasp. The woman's bright eyes panicked and scanned the white surface that covered her vision. Instinctively she mentally called out for her servants, but neither responded. Not even a feeling of their mass of aura brushed passed her. She attempted to call out to them but found her voice dry and silent. Not a sound escaped her as she fought whatever dared cover her.

The woman rolled and felt herself fall; it was a short fall and she soon found her self slamming into a hard surface. She groaned and fought her captor again before pausing.

'It's soft…' Her mind wondered.

A small tannish hand reached up and pulled the fog away. She examined them only to realize the hand was hers and the fog was merely a sheet.

'A sheet?'

Looking around she noticed she was on the floor. Her eyes spotted all the equipment that was strewn about, however fear never once crossed her mind. Instead she could only feel anger at her servant for failing to respond.

'Where the hell it's that lazy ass vampire!' She screamed into her mind before she spotted a pair of black boots.

'Well it's about damn time!' She looked up from the boots. 'You're not…!"

* * *

Takaso frowned and held back the sudden urge to shiver in disgust as he looked at his hands. They just felt dirty now and the looks the woman in the 'underclothes' isle didn't help at all. He led Akaska back to the dressing rooms and was amazed that they were the only ones there and all the stalls were empty. 'Guess everyone else knows what sizes they needed. '

"Alright dog go change."

He looked at her curiously as she set the cloths down.

"What-er you..?"

Takaso jumped back; his hands flew to his face, poorly covering his eyes.

"What are you doing?! Not here in front of me! Go to the stalls!"

She had her shirt up just over her stomach and looked at him with a look that assumed meant: 'what's the difference.'

"Go!" He pointed to the stall.

Akaska gathered the cloths and marched into the stall with an all too familiar silent huff and a flick of her hair. Takaso sat on a bench nearby shifting sitting positions every once in a while accusingly checking his phone, picking at his nails/ears, checking his boot laces, and eventually started to pick at his bangs.

He yawned before standing and marching to her stall banging on the door.

"Hey what's taking so long?!"

The door swung open and he flinched covering his eyes, half expecting her to not know how to dress herself and be naked. Takaso breathed in relief when she came out with cloths on, but had only changed her knee length pants.

"Why didn't you completely change?" He almost growled in frustration.

The wolf-girl tugged on her oversized leather collar.

"Oh…"

Takaso reached for the collar and she reminded him once again that she didn't like neither men nor vampires when she snapped her jaws and snarled.

"OK-fine… just change back and well get those cloths and just assume they fit…."

She turned heading back into the stall and thankfully closing the door.

* * *

"Good you're awake." Came a soft, clam, elderly male voice. "How do you feel Miss. Hellsing?"

Integra snapped her head up to the man in the black boots. She didn't know how she mistaked him for Alucard as he wasn't nearly as tall or broad and didn't have that booming voice that irritated her so much. A few feet from her was an elderly man in a green and gold robe type wear, his hair was to his shoulders and greying.

He smiled at her before kneeling down and reaching for her. Integra noticed as he pulled the sheet up and wrapped it over her shoulder to cover her. Her face flushed as she realized she was revealed down to her skin and made a better attempt to cover up.

"Can you understand me?" Manto asked softly.

Integra nodded.

"Good. Can you speak?"

She opened her mouth before closing it again and frowning.

"I see…" He scratched his stubble.

Manto stood and went to retrieve an item from a desk. Integra could only describe it as a metal detector wand. The old man held it out and waved it over her before starring at a small screen.

"Well everything appears to be intact and reformed in their proper place." He chuckled before returning to the desk.

Now he stood before her with a small rectangular device that he held delicately in front of her face.

"Don't blink."

She heard a ding and flinched as a bright light practically attacked her eyes. Her hands shot to her face.

"Son of a-" Integra paused realizing she could speak again. "How…?" She looked up at the man for answers.

"Neat isn't is." He gestured to the box. "This is a device that we use to assist awaken coma patients that have forgotten how to preform simple tasks. It only lasts five minutes but helps them remember how to perform the tasks again through experience." Manto held his hands out. "Here, try and stand."

The wizard pulled her to her feet and Integra was sure to keep everything covered.

"Where am I?" She asked though it sounded more like and order.

"This is the Science Spire, located at the heart of Dragozen City just above Hell Castle."

Integra nodded. "Where is that?"

He smiled. "England, my dear. You are still in your homeland."

"England? But I've never heard of Dragozen city? Where am I? Why am I not at home? Where are my servants, and why am I naked!?" She practically shouted the last part.

"My deepest apologies, my dog and Takaso have yet to return with requested cloths. I will explain everything however, but first tell me what's the last thing you remember?"

Integra racked her brain. The last thing she remembered…

* * *

"Are you alright, Sir Integra?" A solemn voice filled her ears.

The old iron woman looked up from her paper work. In front of her wooden desk was Seras. The blonde red clad vampire stared down at her almost sadly.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Seras shifted dragging her feet and tilting her head.

"A little bit…"

Integra shifted her cigar to the right side of her mouth.

"What do you want, vampire?"

The Draculina hesitated shifting again.

"Just checking on you… and all…" Seras stated eyeing the floor.

Integra frowned and shot back in her chair her prepared to give Seras a full talking to about how she was perfectly fine and didn't need a baby sitter, but a pain immediately stopped her. She flinched dropping the cigar on the desk and almost slipping right out of the chair.

Seras was at her side in an instant stopping the old Integra before she hit her head on the desk. Integra rested her head on the vampire and took a moment to catch her breath. Looking out the window she spotted the moon full and bright in the night sky. Suddenly she felt the urge to go outside.

She rose from her chair and started for the door. Seras shuffled behind her. She could hear it.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"Outside."

Seras eyes widened and she quickly moved to block the door.

"It dark and its freezing! Are you insane?!"

"Seras, I'm just going to sit under the oak for a moment. Move out of the way." Integra ordered.

She heard it again.

"At least put on a coat. Cold weather isn't good for old-"

The vampire didn't finish the sentence. Integra's glare advised otherwise. However the master of Hellsing relented and turned to her desk once more. She fetched her coat and slipped it on, but that's not all she did. Integra pulled her gun from its holster and laid it on the desk along with her spare cigars, lighter, knife, and anything else in her pockets.

"Integra?"

"I have a coat on, now let's go." She stated as she puffed on her former cigar.

Seras followed the master to her spot on a cracked stone bench under an oak tree. Integra sat overlooking the grounds. A light breeze blew ruffling her silver hair, the grass, and trees. The moon was large and bright in the cloudless sky. She inhaled the tar filled smoke. It was peaceful that night, she didn't even feel cold.

"Tell me Seras" She exhaled the smoke. "Where are you going to go?"

The Draculina heard the sound again. It was a weak sound that came from Integra.

"Into the night of course."

Integra laughed.

"Of course. Will you manage?"

"Without Alucard?" Seras finished the question. "Humph."

She exhaled another cloud of smoke.

"Careful Seras. If you start trouble in London I might just have to come back as a ghost and haunt you." She chuckled.

Seras Grinned widely.

"You could try, but don't forget I don't scare easily." Seras joined her in a laugh.

"What about your foes?"

It was silent as Integra waited for the young Draculina to answer.

"Let them come." Seras stated clearly. "I'll be waiting."

Integra smiled as she looked at her feet, suddenly she was tired.

"I'm sure Alucard would laugh." Integra swayed.

"No doubt." Seras stated weakly.

She struggled to keep her voice even as her body shook; she clamped her eyes shut and repressed the need to cry as tears of blood trailed her face. The thumping slowed.

"I'm tired…" Integra slurred.

"Of course-Sir-w-why don't you take a n-nap."

Seras struggled to get the words out as Integra began to sway. Her breathing slowed as her cigar fell from her lips. She leaned back falling into the vampire's waiting arms. Seras was looking away hiding her tears behind her bangs. Integra chuckled.

"You shouldn't cry Seras. Monsters don't cry."

"R-right. Th-ey don't. I just got something in my eyes is all."

The red clad vampire smiled forcefully giving the master a perfect view of her fangs.

"Such a terrible liar…" Integra closed her eyes. "I'll have to scold you in the morning…"

"Goodnight Integra…"

She took one final breath before all movement ceased. The only sound filling the night were soft sobbing and the wind blowing past the trees.

"Goodbye…"

* * *

**If anyone was wondering... no Manto didn't smile because he saw Integra's boobs. And like I said future-ish stuff isn't my thing so I kind of winged it, sorry. I think that about wraps this chapter up... next one will probably be soon. **

**Anyone want to guess where Alucard and Seras are?**


	4. Penance

**Chapter 3. I did my best to keep the characters... well in character, but its easier said then done.**

**Warning this story is not suited for young readers as it contains blood, violence and adult language, reader discretion advised. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, Hellsing and its bad a** vampires are owned by whoever owns it... and them.**

* * *

**_"We fight only to save ourselves, but end up digging ourselves deeper into graves."_**

Year 2395.

The air was still as a battalion of men waited outside what appeared to be the opening of a cave. They were all clade in blue and black with advanced weaponry. The commander rose and spoke to his comrades.

"Has everyone received the injection?"

They all nodded and readied their firearms.

"Good let's move out."

At a slow pace the men marched into the den. Their night vision glasses giving them a perfect view of the caves many turns and pit falls. As quiet as mice they made their way to the center of the den of hell. They passed another tunnel and halted at their leader's silent command, all taking a knee.

Several targets bickered in the open area of the cave. They were both male vampires clad in typical dark clothing and appeared to be sizing each other up. The commander waited as more vampires entered the scene; a few females and three more males. Still he waited, he wanted to give his men the best chance possible by knowing how many enemy were here.

"You humans are so stupid." A male voice came from behind them. "You hid your scent with fumes thinking that we won't notice those either. Fools."

Gunfire echoed out as the men opened fire upon their commander's word. Vampires scattered and returned fire only losing one or two of their members. The humans fired together in an attempt to keep the vampires at a distance. Their efforts didn't last; fangs and claws slashed through flesh easily. It didn't take long for the vampires to slaughter their would-be attackers until only the caption remained.

Injured from a fatal clawing at his guts the caption pushed his self up on the cave wall. The monsters crowded around him as he glanced at his wrist watch.

"You seem to be the only one left." Stated the den master. "Any last words, human?"

"We have no regrets taking you all to hell with us."

The monsters looked at each other unable to understand since he was the only one dying. They could have pressed him for answers but thought against it, too much effort when they could just kill him. The caption eyed his watch once more before he breathed his last breath with a smile.

Coughing echoed through the cave as all eyes turned to one of the members in the back of the pack. He coughed and held his hands over his mouth as blood seeped through his fingers.

"What's wrong!?" The den master barked. "Answer me!"

The other raked his claws across his face and let out a horrid blood curdling scream. Around him the pack spread out unsure of how to respond.

"Kill him!"

As the others prepared to attack their lesser member he charged heading straight for their leader. With his fangs bared he lunged.

* * *

Integra sat on the table still wrapped in the sheet. Manto was explaining the Phantom Wars to her and how they brought upon the change in relationship between man and monster. He said that the Black Concord was a treaty or rather agreement between man and monster stating that so long as both sides faced extinction they would unite in order to survive.

After that the Phantom Wars begin, though it was more of a genocide than a war, as humanity and the supernatural united under one banner to destroy the 'Phantoms' that spread plague and blight were ever they set foot. Apparently mankind had foolishly created them in an attempt to eradicate the vampire.

Mankind had apparently created a serum that could kill vampires once they ingested it, and injected it into human hunters before it was fully tested. So when the vampires drank from the hunters they became contaminated. The liquid death didn't kill them like it was supposed to.

"Sounds like people of the future are fools to me." Integra stated turning to Manto.

"Indeed and that's why I resurrected you. That perhaps you would be able to do what those of this era are too afraid to do."

"So what are these Phantoms?"

"Most are generations of mutated vampires, though some may be other types of supernatural. They all have a different appearance and size, but despite that they are all powerful hunters. You see after the Phantom Wars failed humanity and monster kind walled its self in to avoid the problem all together."

"So what's the problem then? If the Phantoms can't get to you then aren't you safe, Isn't that what you all believe?"

"It is true that the civilian masses think that we will all be safe for eternity with our walls and immortal guardians, but…" He paused. "The Phantoms are evolving and… and our immortals aren't what they used to be."

"So you want me to assist you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, however you have your free will. It is completely your choice."

* * *

Takaso and Akaska headed for the door with the requested clothing. The vampire cringed when he noticed the Royal Guard there and waiting.

"Shit…"

"General Takaso I see you are in the company of a War hound."

"Of course. I'd stay and chat with you fellows but unfortunately I'm on a rather tight schedule you see and-"

Takaso was attempting to slip past the men but failed as a larger vampire grabbed his shoulder.

"This is a no dog zone, Sir." The deep voiced vampire pointed to the sign. "And I don't see any tags on the dog. Is she registered?" The hand tightened its grip. "Has she been vaccinated?"

"Well you see..." Takaso spun around to face the man affectively throwing the vampires powerful hold away in the proses.

"The manager says the dog tried to attack him." Another one cut in. That one was holding a dog restraining rod.

He could already hear Akaska's low growl.

"This warrants an arrest, General."

Takaso scanned the racks and area for something anything to get him out of this. 'Think! Think!' His head jerked to the side and he pointed to now where in particular.

"Holy shit!" He screamed. "What is that?!"

Surprisingly they fell for it and as they turned to look he rushed back grabbing hold of the dog and bolting past the door. Luckily for him Akaska had also fallen for his ploy and looked allowing him to take her in hand without much resistance. He just hoped that she remained that way, though he doubted it.

* * *

Integra was startled, though she wouldn't admit it, when Takaso and Akaska came rushing in through a door that she thought was only a wall. The man ordered the door shut and locked down as he pointed angrily at Manto.

"You!" He started, out of breath.

The man was clad in black tattered clothes that were lightly coated in blood.

"I warned you old man that if your mutt jumped me tonight I'd come for you!"

Takaso snarled and circled around Manto who held his hands up defensively.

"Hold on now Bikas, I'm sure this was all just a simple misunderstanding…"

"Misunderstanding huh?" He growled. "Like how you sent me to a No Dogs Allowed tailor shop with a dog that can't stand me! Or how you conveniently forgot to tag your mutt!"

"Be rational Bikas, remember that my dog is still here and trained to defend her master. You know war hounds don't leave prisoners."

Takaso paused. A vicious snarl dwarfed his as he turned to see Akaska glaring harshly at him.

"Fine but you own me a new set of cloths and have to pay my ticket."

"Sure no problem." Manto chuckled. "I'll give you some coin and you can head back to the tailor."

"What no!"

Integra cleared her throat drawing the attention to her.

"I don't mean to interrupt your little squabble but may I please have some cloths?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot." Manto announced. "Takaso if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure…" The vampire glared daggers at the Manto before taking a bag over to Integra. "Here."

"Umm…" She started while examining the bag.

"The restrooms this way Miss. Hellsing." Manto pointed to the other side of the room. "Don't worry the door will open and lock automatically."

With that the long blonde haired woman headed away from the others.

"Miss. Hellsing?" Takaso inquired. "The Hell is that?"

Manto stood in front of Akaska as he unbelted her collar before sending her to go change as well.

"The inspiration for your origination of course."

"So you mean to tell me you went through all that trouble to revive and inspiration?" Takaso spat. "Can she even fight?!"

"Of course. She was said to have been the leader of the original Hellsing Organization at one point in time so I have no doubt she can hold her own."

"But she's just a human girl. There's no way she could fight the Phantoms on equal ground."

Integra emerged from the restroom fully clothed. Though the cloths amazingly fit, they really weren't her style. That being said she was really only used to wearing a suit so casual clothing was really awkward on her. Back in the area where she had come Takaso and Manto were bickering again. This time however her name came up quite a few times.

Her brow twitched as they spoke about her as if she was some figure history had screwed the details up on. Takaso seemed to be convinced that she was just some human girl with no ability to defend herself while Manto defended her. True she probably wouldn't stand a chance if pared against a mutated vampire thing, but that didn't mean she would just give up there. She still had something up her sleeves.

"I may not be capable of combating these creatures on my own but my servants can."

"Servants?" Takaso inquired.

"Yes my servants. The former Hellsing trump cards. My vampires. However I am unsure of where they may be."

"Vampires? There probably infected or dead." Takaso blurted. "Any vampire not vaccinated is at risk of infection. So they most likely don't exist anymore."

"How it's the infection spread?"

"Through blood contamination." Manto answered. "Basically they have to drink the blood to be contaminated."

"What if they're asleep?"

"I don't see how they would be contaminated."

"Yeah but a vampire sleeping for a thousand years? Impossible."

Integra turned to Takaso.

"Tell me vampire, what powers do you have?"

"Powers?"

"Yes. Can you walk through walls? Regenerate? Hypnotize? Shape shift? Or summon familiars?"

Takaso huffed. "That's just urban legend. Vampires can't really do that crap. It's just a bunch of humans making crap up for the big screen."

Integra held her head high.

"That's too bad. Alucard and Seras would be very disappointed to see how your kind has fallen so low." She shook her head. "You really are no more than a house pet."

The vampire snarled.

"I'm no pet!"

"Calm down Takaso." Manto turned to Integra. "Do you have any ideas as to the location of your vampires? If they will assist us."

The Hellsing woman seemed to be deep in thought before she returned Manto's gaze with an air of seriousness.

"Do you have any cigars?"

There was a long pause before Manto spoke up.

"I'll see if I can't order you some."

She nodded before continuing.

"Do you know of the condition of London after my death?"

"May I ask why?"

"Well" She shifted. "One of my vampires, the male Alucard was sealed in his coffin but the other Seras was not sealed, and I would think we might be able to track where she might have gone through crime records."

"I see. Then I'll pull of all records from 2081."

It only took the old wizard a moment as he pulled a small device from his pocket and proceeded to pull it apart to reveal a screen that he used as a computer. Integra was greatly amazed at the advancement of technology but refused to show it outwardly.

"Here we are." He scrolled along the screen with his fingers. "There were over 400 hundred documented missing persons reports in London from the year 2083 to 2134 and more that were never confirmed."

Integra was incomplete shock. She should have seen it coming but just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"It would seem that most of the reports came from teens and adolescence that wondered past a gate of a certain estate. Though this was just marked as rumor, civilians believed that the house was haunted by an evil spirit that devoured anyone that approached."

"And what of the estate?"

"Years after the death of the former head of house, the building and grounds fell into disrepair and were abandoned. In 2134 they completely burned to the ground and it was at that time the disappearances completely stopped. The grounds were resold and build upon by some housing company or something."

Manto scrolled some more.

"Apparently several books and movies have been made about the incident. There's the Monster of London, The Haunted Manor, Hell's House, and the Lady in Red."

Integra raised her brow at the last title.

"That was a good movie." Takaso cut in. "An excellent horror story about a woman that died on the grounds and her soul haunts it as she devours anyone that dares go over the iron fence. She was called the lady in red because her cloths were stained in the blood of her victims." Takaso nodded. "A very good movie."

"And how did they destroy this lady in red?"

Takaso seemed to stop and think.

"Well at the end of the move the 'heros' set the mansion ablaze destroying the spirit's hold to the physical plane, so… But why do you ask? It's just a movie based off a book."

"Sometimes fiction draws from reality, unfortunately." Integra smiled recalling her vampires. "You should read Dracula sometime."

"Hum... what do we have here?" Manto stated as he scrolled along.

Integra and Takaso gazed at him curiously.

"I have a vague documentation by a Sir Penwood stating that before the fire on April 7th, 2134 and Iscariot plane landed in London on April 2nd 2134."

Manto and Takaso jumped as Integra cursed.

"Damn those Iscariot! They must have burned the place down and did something to Seras!"

"Unfortunately that's as far as our records go."

Integra frowned. She could really use a cigar right about now.

"However we could go to them and request for further information."

"Go to them?"

"Oh-no…" Takaso stared but was ignored.

"Dragozen isn't the only city, you see. There are a total of 14 other cities, and we know Iscariot all too well, don't we Takaso?"

Takaso frowned and crossed his arms over his chest while mumbling something under his breath.

"All we have to do it fly to Arcsven, Italy and request a view of their archives and that will be all."

"Easier said than done Manto. Even with our treaty and alliance they can't stand us. I'd be easier getting Akaska to talk then convincing those high horse bastards to give us access to their archives."

"True." Integra agreed. "But at this point there is really no choice. I need to know where my vampires are so we can began combating theses 'Phantoms.' So you can either suck up your pride or get out of the way."

Integra stood before Takaso who was surprised at first before sighing.

"Fine, but this better be worth it. Your vampires better be something extraordinary."

The iron woman grinned.

"Trust me. There are no greater examples of the term 'monster' walking this Earth."

* * *

**I noticed that while I was writing that Akaska reminded me of the Caption with the whole I don't speak thing. However there is a reason for the way she acts and why she doesn't like men or vamps. All that will be explained in a chapter way later on along with whether or not she can actually talk or not. However you're all free to make speculations. **

**The story has just begun but I figured I'd get this out of the way. As for pairings I'm kind of if-y. There may be hinting and teasing but whether pairings happen or not isn't guaranteed yet so feel free to comment and let me know through out the story.**

**So far the story has mostly been comic relief but I assure you the action like the teaser in the prologue will be returning. Most of the action will probably come from when Seras and Alucard return, because face it, what's cooler than vampires picking there enemies apart. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Playing Vampire

**Chapter four... I think. I don't remember its like 4 in the morning so...**

**Warning this story is not suited for young readers as it contains blood, violence and adult language, reader discretion advised. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, Hellsing and its bad a** vampires are owned by whoever owns it... and them.**

* * *

**_"It is never wise to mistake malevolence for innocence."_**

This was very odd to the Hellsing woman. From mere adolescence to her death she worked with vampires and she was pretty confident she knew most of how they operated. Alucard for instance was fairly simple; he drinks when he's thirst, sleeps when he's tired, would harass her when he was bored, and for the most part would only 'kill' when challenged or hungry.

Seras for the most part was very similar with the only exception being that she found the female variant of the vampire far slyer than the male. Sure Alucard could beat around the bush in a conversation, but he was straight to the point when angered or when hunting. On the other hand, no one could put on a façade like the Draculina could. When it came to playing games of sly wits Seras always seemed to hold the crown; even as far as Alucard went she just always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

In fact, she could say with honestly that the majority of the council was more concerned with the young vampiress than the old king himself. Beating old red at his own games was no easy feat. What had most every one concerned with was her cunning and mood changes. Young red could change in mood or even personality at the drop of a hat and always had everyone guessing. Was she the sweet, innocent, clumsy and naive blonde? Or a conniving, sly, and deadly devil in disguised?

Truthfully she always thought of Alucard as a more of prominent and regel wolf and Seras as crafty and opportunistic fox. That being said she found herself at a complete loss. No matter from what angle she just could not figure out this wanna-be vampire. At least her vampires were honest with the face they were mere dogs, completely at her mercy, rewarded when they were good, and scolded when they were bad (or in Alucard's case a couple of silver bullets to the face should do the trick…for a while).

Takaso, that was his name or rather last name. From the impression she got from him it appeared vampires had fallen far from what they were in her days. Sure they were defenseless then… but now… now they seemed no more than a long lived human. Takaso was no nosferatu; the complete opposite, dimwitted, slow to the point, not intimidating in the least, scatterbrained, immature, implosive, and powerless.

Granted now that she listed all these things he reminded her of the fledgling Seras, but he couldn't have been a fledgling with a General ranking. Integra would wager that superhuman strength/senses, and mild regeneration were the extent of his powers. She shook her head; he didn't even have the characteristic blood red eyes of the nosferatu, it seemed that vampires had truly been domesticated.

Takaso looked over his shoulder as he and the ice queen walked along the spire hall. He got the distinct feeling she was sizing him up as a vampire and he didn't like it. So what if she thought she knew a thing or two about vampires because obviously out dated information was not going to get them anywhere. So here he was with miss ice queen strolling through the spire to his 'boss'. Oh how he did not like were this was going.

Manto advised him to take Integra to see the Hellsing director while he acquired a plane to Arcsven. Now the director was ready and waiting and all he had to do was bring the old bag there, right? No, unofficially Manto had basically told him to leave him alone and babysit Integra while he handled all the big kid stuff.

"So…" He trailed. "What were vampires like back then?"

"So you're finally asking?" Integra chuckled. "I was beginning to wonder?"

"I wasn't asking. I was ordering." Takaso deepened his voice. "Tell me about them."

"I have a question. Are you acting this way simply because I'm a woman, or are you just intimidated by me?"

Takaso's pace halted as he spun on his heels with a snarl.

"As if I could be intimidated from a mere human woman!" He growled out.

"So it's because I'm human then?"

The vampire snapped back. His shoulders slumped and he averted his gaze.

"I just don't get you lady… What's your deal?"

Now it was Integra's turn to be confused as she tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Most humans would cower at the thought of facing the Phantoms, yet you had no hesitation in combating them. You even seem confident in using your vampires; which if legends are correct they are from a time when vampires would rip you to pieces without a second thought. How can you be so casual about dying? How can you be so sure your vampires won't turn on you?"

At times like this Integra really wished she had her cigars. Nonetheless she held her chin high and straightened her back.

"For generations my family held a certain vampire under lock and key with merely a seal and will, and for almost the whole of my life I lived with said vampire and his fledgling right under me. They were literally under me too" Integra grinned. "In the basement. So I already know the feeling of fear of a possible death. It was very simple. A vampire would not bow its head to someone weaker than it, and so it was either remain strong or die."

Integra crossed her arms over her chest.

"The fear is still there, mind you. I will not hide that as a human I feel fear; I just learned to overcome it with sheer will, and that is what allowed me to command even the most cunning and persistent vampires. Fear is a tool, and like all tools it can be mastered."

Takaso nodded.

"Very well. It was an interesting speech. I now see you in a new light and hold an almost respect for you."

The vampire leaned in allowing his face to be mere inches from Integra. He could feel her warm breath on his cold face as she refused to back down; intently starring daggers at him as he returned his own hard glare and air of seriousness.

"However will power will only get you so far. Once the game has started, if you enter with only your pride and confidence you will die, and no one will come to your rescue."

Takaso pulled away and started down the hall once again.

"I must admit that I underestimated you. Underneath all that childish baby fat you really are a vampire; in nature at least."

The vampire rolled his eyes and kept walking with the other in tow. He really didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult, but he would take what he could get from this woman. Myer defiantly wasn't going to like her, or rather she wasn't going to like Myer.

* * *

He was a weak man. Integra knew that from the moment she saw this 'Head of Hellsing'. Honestly she was rather disappointed. Penwood had more spine than this man. All she had to do was shoot him one of her glares and he was shivering in the cold. She glanced over at Takaso who merely shrugged.

If this was what sat at this county's most immediate defense no wonder Manto was worried. Could this man even command an army? Takaso cleared his throat.

"This is Integra Hel-" He hesitated stuttering for a moment in pitiful thought. "Integra Helios." Takaso stated with a sincere smile.

Integra stared at him both baffled and irritated. It was unbelievable that he would just change her last name without even consulting her first. Really, the nerve of this vampire, and it just kept getting worse from there.

"She's an expert on the old vampire ways from Brazen and is here to assist us in combating the Phantoms by understanding their roots."

'Damn that was a load of crap.' Integra though. Clearly Myer was really pathetic. She really, really wanted her cigars.

* * *

"So how did meeting the Hellsing director go?" Manto smiled.

"Horribly." Integra huffed. "Not only was he completely inept and cowardly, but I am apparently Integra Helios and from Brazen now. Where ever that is…"

She gave Takaso her best glare. Often Integra caught herself at times like this wondering if no longer needing and eye patch made her less intimidating.

"Well excuse me but I just kind 'a figured it would raise too much suspicion if you went in flaunting around as the 'deceased for over 1000 years Integra Hellsing' and all!"

The ice queen crossed her arms while fully turning to face Takaso.

"You could have at least came up with something better. The name of a sun god does not belong at the end of my name."

"I think it fits you perfectly. Cuz you're just one big freaken' ray of sunshine!" He threw his arms up with a growl.

Honestly this man was absolutely insufferable. She'd rather spend a day with a hungry and board Alucard than this man! How could anyone this incompetent end up immortal?!

"Well if you're finished expressing your love for each other I would like us all to get on the heli-plane."

Manto gestured to the large plane in the distance prompting both her and Takaso to look. From what she could see of it considering the distance from it and the size of the air field Integra found herself squinting hard.

It was a medium sized and plane shaped but the wings were tilted up and looked as though they rotated. Perhaps that was why it was a Heli-plane; capable of both speed and distance flight with both a hover ability, better flexibility, and hover landings. The plane was a soft grey with a red streak slashed across the side and incomprehensible letters. Too bad all she had in her time was a simple helicopter; she would have absolutely loved one of these. Poor Penwood would be paying for it too.

"Manto what does it say on the side?" She squinted.

The old man observed her squinting for a moment before reading off the side of the heli-plane.

"It says: Hellsing Organization, The Count."

"The Count?" She'd bet quite a bit of money that a vampire came up with that one.

"Yes its twin is the Countess. Both of them are leading combat planes. Hints the naming. There's also a similar but larger gunner plane named 'Big Red' for its paint job and a smaller faster plane that's its sister named 'Little Red' or 'Sister Red' since they often fly together on training or gunning runs.

It amazed her to no end how much this era's 'things' reminded her of Alucard and Seras. Like even if she wanted to she couldn't avoid them.

"Seems like we'll have to get you some glasses." Manto stated.

"Well I did used to wear them. I imagine being brought back from the dead doesn't make a difference."

* * *

Considering it was a combat plane it was rather comfortable inside; complete with leather seats, tables, a flight attendant and even a bar and cook. Manto had stated that 'The Count' had been refitted for their journey to Arcsven since traveling into allied territory with a fully armed fighter wouldn't be the brightest thing to do.

Takaso sat at a table across from them face flat in the table. Apparently vampires were still sensitive to crossing large bodies of water and he looked as if he was ready to pass out, if he hadn't already. Akaska sat next to Integra with her face in the tiny window. She was currently occupied counting clouds while Integra herself was eating a freshly cooked meal along with Manto.

While Manto ate his food slowly Integra was about half finished and Akaska had already cleaned her plate, bone and all.

"So what do you think of Akaska, Miss Helios?"

Integra frowned. He was doing it too now. She took a deep breath, it was for the sake of protecting her identity so she could deal with it for now.

"She's quiet. But seems to eat a lot."

She spied the plates stacked in front of the dog. Akaska consumed seven raw steaks, six cod, one salmon, two hunks of ham, and a whole baked chicken. Integra shook her head. By the way the dog kept staring at the birds out the window it seemed she wasn't quite full yet either. Manto laughed.

"Yes being mostly wolf and not quite as small as her human form appears she consumes quite a lot of food."

"Seems rather expensive. Though my vampires weren't shy about eating either."

He laughed some more.

"Indeed." He gestured to Takaso. "The Dragozen government spends more coin feeding vampires than any other race."

"But why bring her up? You've never brought her up in conversation before."

He stroked his stubble.

"Well I had originally purchased her to be appointed your guardian. But…"

"Seeing as I will have two vampires under my command you think that having her signed to me will be too much of a burden."

"That about sums it up. Akaska is bound by a sealed collar around her neck that may only be removed for a few hours at a time, and the assortment of jewelry acts as a mood control for her in that it basically absorbs the negative emotion and has to be replaced after it fills and breaks."

"So if we end up having to place a seal on my vampires you think that her seal will add to much weight on my mind."

"Normally yes but…"

"But?"

Manto paused as if considering how to explain it to her.

"Lodged in your heart it a shard from the philosopher's stone. Normally a person would only be able to hold one seal due to the heavy toll it takes on the body and mind. But… aside from resurrecting you the shard should grant you greater strength then the best of humans."

"I see, but why go through the trouble of purchasing the girl? You stated before that she didn't like some people right?"

"Due to events of her past she has taken a distinct disliking to men and vampires. From what I was told she was bred in captivity with a domestic dog and a wolf captured outside the walls. She also has Lycan in her blood which you can see by her human form."

"But why her?"

"I knew that if you were going to face down the Phantoms you would need a powerful ally. Don't get me wrong" He held up his hands "Takaso is no push over and you yourself are very skilled, but in the face of a wild Phantom nothing kills better than a Red Masked Wolf."

"Why that name, are they red?" Integra shot a glance at Akaska who's hair was pitch black.

"No the wolves are a variant of black, brown, white, red brown, grey, and steel blue but their most prominent feature which all of them possess etched into their fur pattern is a mask. The fur on their face takes the pattern of a skull like mask and that's what gave them part of their name."

He paused taking a drink and allowing the ice queen to absorb all the information.

"The other part comes from the ferocious appetite. It is believed that if it is made of meat then it is prey to the masked wolf. Packs of about five to ten and growing to the size of a horse they have dominated all of North America. Even the Phantoms don't stand against them as it takes at least a handful of the normal ones to take on just one. The red in their name comes from there tendency to soak their masks in blood after each feeding."

"So why not just rear a bunch of them and eradicate the Phantoms that way?"

"It's been tried." He sighed. "Unfortunately there aren't nearly enough people with the power of mind to control them. While breeders have tried making dogs out of them they just end up losing their brutality and die off in the face of Phantoms. Either that or they starve because the cost of feeding them is around 1,000 coin a day just for one adult and given that growing pups eat more…"

"And I would guess that said starving wolves weren't above eating their tamers either?"

Manto nodded solemnly.

Akaska is half dog so her instincts clash at times but I believe she would make an excellent hound for you."

"Very well. I suppose I could take her under my command, though I don't know how I'm going to feed her."

"Don't worry about it I'll take care of that."

* * *

The rest of the flight was mostly more talk of Phantoms. Apparently Integra would eventually need a vaccine to prevent contamination and if they ever found Alucard and Seras they would need one as well. The contagion dubbed 'The Dead Man's' virus (DM) is exclusively reserved from the undead, but can be passed to humans or other vampires through a bite.

Wild animals and creatures like Akaska had evolved an immunity to the contagion over the centuries though she must still be vaccinated for rabies and other diseases she'd never heard of. Incredibly the same vaccine that prevented Dead Man's virus contamination could also stall the spread of vampirism for three hours giving you enough time to have the 'venom' purged from your body with another shot.

Integra really wished someone would have invented that back in 1999! Then maybe they could have actually eradicated vampires rather than just making more of them. Nonetheless she needed to decide what to do about Seras when and if they found her.

She had deliberately targeted Seras first. It wasn't really that she thought the Draculina was weak it was just that without Alucard's 'male pride' she might be easier to negotiate with. However that being said, the she was always known for her stubbornness. All in all they would be treading on glass. Even if they could seal Seras to her, and there was no guarantee to that, it still didn't mean that she would be fair and just give in.

From her experience with a certain someone ( she won't say any names) is that if a vampire didn't get its way it wasn't about to do the mature thing about it. No they were going to pout, throw tantrums, play mind games, and just be plain mean so in the end it came to who could hold out longest.

It would be the mortal human were every day is one step closer to death and all time was precious vs. the immortal vampire were time was merely a word and had no real value to them. Though most vampires she'd come across were very impatient, which surprised her considerably considering how they felt about time. She knew how Alucard would play his game having lived through it before, but how would Seras react?

Integra had a feeling taming the Draculina was going to be a lot more challenging and she was dreading their eventual confrontation. Would she even believe that it was really her? Surely the vampire would think of her still dead, right?

"Seatbelts everyone. We'll be landing soon." The pilot chimed.

* * *

**So things are moving along rather smoothly I would think. **

**Raise your hand if you think Seras is in Arcsven. Raise your foot if you think she's there but the coffin/box/container is empty. Or raise both feet if you think she died or was destroyed. Anyone think a regenerator like say Heinkle could live for over a thousand years? I doubt it but still... anyone think so?**

**Also the relationship between Integra and Takaso is a bit strained at best. Seras will most likely be in the next chapter, but no promises. **

**Thank you for reading. All comments have been greatly appreciated. **


	6. Goose Chase

**_Chapter 5. Enjoy._**

**Warning this story is not suited for young readers as it contains blood, violence and adult language, reader discretion advised. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, Hellsing and its bad a** vampires are owned by whoever owns it... and them.**

* * *

**_"They say that one will always return to where there heart lies, but where does one go when they have no heart left?"_**

Heavy rain beat down on the blades as they rotated. Thunder roared and lightning shattered the night sky a hundred times as men rushed across the drenched air field. They shouted over the rain and engines; rushing large protective containers through the storm and into the helicopters. The tears from the sky fell harder and harder till it felt like small rocks pelting their backs.

"We can't fly in this!" A pilot shouted.

Men at the rear of the helicopter processed to haul a large metal box into the back of the aircraft. All around them other aircraft where taking flight with their precious cargo.

"You have to!" A man shouted back. "The cargo must arrive in Arcsven and secured. Every second you stall puts us all at a bigger risk than any storm. So you can either fly or we can get another pilot! Either way the demon must not be allowed to escape!"

The pilot shook his head and turned to his aircraft. He slid into the seat and raised the cargo door. With the last of the cargo strapped in the helicopter lifted off and headed straight into the lions den.

Metal groaned as powerful winds pounded its hull. Hands gripped the steering as the aircraft shook. He fought against the storm for control over his flying hunk of metal. Both he and the co-pilot shared a grim glance. In the cargo hold the stock crew clung tightly to their safety gear. Everything went silent and in an instant and the crew and pilots knew what was next.

Thunder shot across the sky; seeming to race straight for the tail of the aircraft. Gears spun and alarms blared as the helicopter spun rattling the crew before it clipped a tall pine and rolled over. The blades slashed through the pine as the helicopter rolled catching the rest of the tree as its tail came around and the entire aircraft fell from grace.

Screams of men were drowned out by the screeching of steel and roaring of the night sky. Mud and tree debris lodged in the rotors clogging the blades as the aircraft slid along the ground. By the time the helicopter was finally at rest it was no more than scattered sheet metal. The contents of the craft were strewn about the forest floor; most were hidden having been covered in muck.

Slowly the crew emerged from a breach in the belly. They staggered about doing their best not to slide down. Many of them clutched their sides, arms, or head, and it wasn't uncommon to see blood pelting their faces. The pilots were not as lucky as the five man crew; the face of the craft was completely crushed.

"Check the cargo!" Someone barked.

Those that could hear him and walk straight rushed about collecting the lost items. One crewman rushed to inspect the body sized cargo box that was lagged in the mud. He ran his injured hands along the brackets and lid.

"There's a breach!" He shouted. "The container has been breached!"

Immediately three other men rushed to aid him while the captain did his best to report the situation on the rear surviving radio.

"Mayday, mayday!" He shouted into the speaker. "Aircraft 77531 is down! The container has been breached! I repeat: The container had been breached!"

As much as he tried all he got in return was static. He fought the urge to smash the device as the other four men inspected the damaged container. Slowly the lid was lifted to reveal the shattered box within. It was a simple box made of crude wood that had been hastily nailed together.

The men eyed each other; none of them wanted to be the one to inspect the contents of the plywood box.

* * *

Arcsven was a massive city. Integra could only describe it as a futuristic Roman city by the architecture of the columns, bridges, and buildings. It was quite lively during the noon hours as they proceeded, by military car, to the section 12 district of Arcsven.

Manto informed her that unlike Dragozen which is a Monarchy ruled by their king and their aristocrats, Arcsven is ruled and governed by the church. Where Dragomen's military consists of the Royal Guard (police) and the Hellsing Organization (Army), Arcsven's military is separated into 13 different branches along with the city itself.

Currently they were headed to the 12th branch in charge of the flow of information, storage, Archives, and sealing. Integra looked out the window as they drove past. The streets were bricked and water ways were dug along the roads. Trees swayed in the breeze and mostly humans, horses, and various normal creatures roamed the streets. Though she wouldn't say it aloud she would guess that a country ruled by the church didn't take well the supernatural.

* * *

The 12th distract building was pristine and very advanced. It made the Hell castle and the spire look like a child's play house when compared. Manto merely shrugged and sighed having been here before while Integra couldn't help but silently gawk at the structure.

Once inside Takaso removed his protective face mask. As what Integra considered a weak vampire he had to wear a sun warding suit so he could step out of the plane. Akaska had been left locked in the plane as war dogs weren't allowed in the building anyways.

"Welcome." Came a male voice. "I assume you're the ones from Dragozen?"

They all turned to the priest garbed man. He was average height with stiff shoulders, blonde hair, and a rather mocking smile on his face.

"We are researchers from Dragozen. I am Manto Varen, that is Integra Helios and this it Bikas Takaso." He gestured to each of them. "We have come to request a bit of information and perhaps a glance at your archives."

"I see."

Integra saw the man's eyes narrow as he kept his forced smile.

"Very well then. What information are you requesting?"

"Anything regarding a fire in London, England on April 7th 2124."

Manto and the priest bowed before he left to gather everything. They were all left to wait in the lobby for what seemed like hours. Not soon enough, and when everyone was starting to get frustrated and after Takaso fell asleep sever times, the priest finally returned.

He held a small device similar to the one Manto use for researching previously. Manto and Integra stood as he approached.

"According to our records there was indeed a fire in London on that date. An abandoned mansion burned completely to the ground."

"Yes it was the Hellsing estate." Manto added.

"It was owned by the late Integra Hellsing and burned approximately 30 years after her passing."

"We are aware of this, but what we want to know is if anything was removed from the premises."

The priest glared up from his device.

"Are you implying that Iscariot stole something?"

"Iscariot?" Integra took the moment to corner the man. "So Iscariot was there?"

Immediately he stiffened and moved his gaze back the small screen in his hands.

"Of course." He swallowed hard. "The early Hellsing Organization and Iscariot had a mutual 'involvement' with each other seeing as they both preformed the same line of work. So it was only natural that they investigate the cause of the fire."

"That's interesting." Manto scratched his chin. "According to our records they arrived in London just days before the fire started. Where they holding an investigation before too?"

Bingo. The former Hellsing leader smiled. He was now caught in the trap. Just before it looked as though he might wet himself a set of feet steps echoed down the hall.

"It's alright Talcon. I'll handle things from here on."

Talcon let out the breath he was holding with a silent 'thank god' before he bolted for the door. The new comer was a taller man with a fiercer disposition and a long cloak thrown over his shoulders. His brown hair was cut shorter on one side than the other giving it an almost rooster look.

"I am Archbishop Delven."

His voice was perfectly even and smooth; while his eyes expressed indifference.

"What brings the Archbishop to us?" Manto stated.

"When I heard that the Hellsing Organization had finally started snooping for information regarding the fire on April 7th in London I wanted to personally inform them of the unfortunate news."

"Oh-and what might that be?" Integra butted in.

"I'll start by saying that we did not set fire to your precious estate." He looked directly at Integra.

Manto and Integra shared a gasp, but before she could question he continued.

"When you entered the airport and your face was automatically scanned and run through the system for possible matches. And yes we do keep records of the deceased because as you know the dead don't always stay dead."

He smiled as Manto frowned and Integra ground her teeth together, but she noticed that as she looked closer at his eyes he seemed almost inhuman. It wasn't that his gazed was golden like a vampire or red like a demon, but rather 'wolfish'.

"Now from what I understand you are looking for an 'item' that we retrieved from the estate, yes?"

"Yes…"

"Then I must inform you that said 'item' it no longer in Vatican custody."

"What do you-" Integra started to question but was cut off as the Archbishop held is hand up. Silencing her.

"When our 'items' were being moved from the former section 12 to the new distract in Arcsven on July 22nd 2645 a storm caused the carrier 77531 to crash and was never recovered. Given the advancement of the Phantoms at the time a recovery was too risky and the craft and cargo were abandoned."

"And what of the crew?!"

"They perished at the claws of the Phantoms."

Integra bit her lip and stared at the floor. If what the man said was true then recovering the cargo would be almost impossible. She turned back to the man.

"If you acquired one vampire from the estate then what of the other? You said Iscariot recovered an 'item' I assume you are speaking of a coffin, right? Then what of the other vampire that was there?"

"Other?" He tilted his head. "You are mistaken. Iscariot did not recover another vampire. According to our records a female vampire was sealed and boxed there before being moved to Vatican City."

"But no coffin?"

"No. Though the sublevels were searched, another coffin was never located."

Integra paused in thought. 'Could Seras have freed Alucard after her death? It shouldn't have been possible since where his coffin rested was behind very powerful barriers? Were they damaged?'

Even if the fire itself had damaged the barriers Alucard still would have needed blood to actually awaken, unless this man was lying. Integra boldly turned to the Archbishop.

"Why are you giving away all this information to us?"

"Because he wants us to go chasing after the cargo and potentially fall prey to the Phantoms in the process." Manto interrupted. "Whether we investigate the Hellsing estate or the wreckage we'll be in active Phantom territory."

The elderly wizard held a dark gaze over the Archbishop.

"Isn't that right."

"Indeed."

* * *

Takaso marched back and forth along the Count. Integra sat in a chair wishing she could smoke while Manto looked over a digital map. Akaska sat in a chair behind Integra while watching Takaso pace.

"This is crazy." Takaso blurted, having stopped his pacing. "South of Arcsven is crawling with thousands of Phantoms. How do we know if this Seras vampire survived?"

"We can't be sure unless we check…"

It didn't take long for the plane to arrive at the marked location. Luckily for them it was a smooth meadow with a few pine trees doting the clearing. Through the dirt, part of the crafts hull could still be seen as well as the container. Smoothly the plane landed in the clear patch. Takaso was the first one out clad in his sun warding gear. Akaska was next followed by Integra. Not being a warrior, Manto remained on the plane.

Quickly they went to where the container breached the soil. Effortlessly Takaso pulled the box out. They assumed the top had been lost during the crash and peered inside. A rotted and badly damaged body sized box laid inside. It was not a coffin. Takaso leaned over the side of the container. His hand grasped the lid of the box inside and with one fell swoop he ripped the top right off, though it mostly crumbled in his hand.

* * *

The one brave soul peered into the damaged wooden box. Inside laid a dry corpse. The crewmen sighed in relief. Apparently the crash had only breached the container, damaged the box, and tossed the body on about.

"Damage repot." The leader ordered.

"The monster is still dead, Sir."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Reseal it and let's get the rest of the cargo."

"Sir!" One of the men called.

"What?!"

The man fumbled with the wooden lid.

"There appears to be a piece of shrapnel sticking out of the chest and I can't get the lid on straight…"

"So pull it out!" The leader barked.

The crewman gulped; the last thing he wanted to do was put his hand within reach of the monsters fangs. The others gathered around as he slowly grasped the shrapnel in the chest. He gave it a yank but it refused to budge. The young man tried again, this time a little harder, but it refuse to move.

Out of frustration the man wiped his bloody face before he grasped the stick with both hands and tugged with all his might. It gave and he fell back with it in hand.

"Got it!" He declared as the others gave him a mocking cheer.

That was before they realized that a piece of metal was attached to the end.

"Looks like an… arrow head?" One of them blurted.

They all stiffened upon realization.

"Put it back! Put it back!"

The young man held the arrow in hand and prepared to strike the monster's heart once more. As he drew his hand back they could all see as the body began to restore. Thin grey hair became bright golden blonde, and dry flesh became rejuvenated. Quickly he aimed for the chest with all his strength.

The metal tip was mere inches away from its target when the man's hand came to a halt. A smaller more delicate looking hand held his wrist in its grasp. Everyone froze. They may have survived the crash but were now likely to die at the hands of a monster.

The arrow fell from the man's grasp as he jerked his hand away and the crewmen fled. Slowly and with a bit of difficulty the red clad monster pulled herself from the container. She snarled. Both she and the ground were soaked in the constant rain, but that didn't stop her from knowing that the men fled to their broken aircraft. A strained grin spread across her face as she heard the unmistakable chorus of weapons being armed.

* * *

Takaso kicked the side of the container denting it. It was empty! All that work for nothing! He had half mind to take the box and toss it across the clearing too, but a feral growl snapped him out of his thoughts. The vampire turned to see Akaska in a low crouch and snarling.

His gaze turned to the sky. The sun was setting and once it was completely gone the Phantoms could enter the clearing. For now he could see them biding their time in the shadows of the surrounding trees. The side door of the plane was open and Manto was yelling at them to return.

"Run!" He shouted.

It didn't take long for Integra to respond as she started for the plane as fast as her legs could carry her. It had already began to lift of the ground and the co-pilot was waiting at the door to pull them in. A shadow passed the Hellsing woman and she realized that the sun had passed beyond the trees. Though it had not set the rays could no longer reach the meadow.

Dusk became still as the Phantoms charged. Integra could not see them in the dimming light but she could feel them.

"You're too slow!" Takaso shouted at her.

Currently he was easily matching her speed and running at her side. Integra was about to state that it was obvious because he wasn't human but he caught her off guard when he grabbed her, pulling her close and throwing her over his shoulder.

Now they were covering more ground, but it wasn't fast enough. Integra's poor eyesight could see the Phantoms right behind Akaska and closing at their sides. The plane was now hovering slightly higher as the co-pilot provided cover fire for them.

Takaso grunted. They weren't going to make it. The distance and the number of Phantoms were just too great. Even now he could see one as it dove for him and Integra. His eyes saw everything as if time had slowed. The Phantom was headed straight for them and there was nothing he could do to avoid or stop it.

His ears picked up on heavy foot falls. Considering the sound the animal must have been at least the size of an elephant or bigger. For a fleeting moment he thought it might have been one of the bigger Phantoms, but that didn't make any sense considering larger Phantoms can't move nearly as fast and didn't have such a smooth gait.

When he heard Integra gasp he glanced over his shoulder. Takaso's golden eyes went wide as he looked straight into the jaws of an animal as it lunged for them. He struggled as he and Integra were swallowed up in its massive mouth, but surprisingly unharmed.

"It's…!"

The massive wolf moved smoothly along the clearing with the pair safely tucked in its teeth. Its black fur was as dark as the night with white on the chest to the back of the neck and muzzle. A black mask started at the nose running along the bridge of the snout and across the face to the back of the neck. The fur just under the eyes were white giving the wolf's mask a skull like appearance.

The beast was much broader that a wolf at the chest with a less hairy tail and body, large paws, a long narrow snout, cropped ears, and wider jaws. Small earrings dotted the ears, a few rings covered the front paws, ring bracelets jingled at the rear ankles, and three dog tags also jingled on the thick leather collar.

It ignored the Phantoms as they slashed at its legs and neck. Her speed remained constant even as her feet trampled the smaller creatures. As the wolf made it to the hovering heli-plane she slid her feet through the grass and jumped straight for the open doorway.

Manto and the co-pilot dove out of the way as the wolf passed the door way. Integra and Takaso were slung onto a row of chairs as they came out of the beast's mouth. Akaska fell over them, though they were relieved when she didn't land on them as a massive wolf.

* * *

**An excellent guess from pinktypewritter. Thank you all for reading/commenting. **

**Next chapter is Plain Sight. "If something looks deceiving then it most likely is, and if it doesn't then you are clearly being deceived."  
Where could Seras be hiding? Is she infected? Could she be with Alucard? Had he been awake the entire time? Does the Draculina have a fledgling of her own? Or does Alucard have a new one?  
**

**Have fun with the questions! **


	7. Plain Sight

**_Chapter 6._**

**Warning this story is not suited for young readers as it contains blood, violence and adult language, reader discretion advised. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, Hellsing and its bad a** vampires are owned by whoever owns it... and them.**

* * *

**_"If something looks deceiving then it most likely is, and if it doesn't then you are clearly being deceived."_**

The next night had been filled with nothing but pouting. Having your plan fail miserably to almost being eaten by mutated vampires, and then having a 200 pound vampire tossed on top of you was exactly what Integra looked forward to in her after life. She sighed and stabbed her food some more.

Takaso sat across from her on the cafeteria table with his head resting in one hand and a thermos like cup in the other. He was glaring at her coldly, obviously still upset about how everything turned out. Next to her Akaska cleaned what had to have been her 7th or 8th plate filled with meats and fish but Integra wasn't entirely sure as she'd lost count somewhere after Akaska consumed an entire raw chicken, bones and all. The former Hellsing shook her head while running her hands through her long blonde hair.

Between Takaso's glare and her own frustration of failure she really missed her cigars. She pushed her plate aside so Akaska could finish it. Currently they were in the Hell Castle's cafeteria were at least a hundred other soldiers went about gathering their food and eating. To her surprise some of them were beyond the supernatural and were actually creatures out of mythic legends.

For example; she currently spied a massive golden lion lying next to a table shaking its leg as a human scratched under its chin. A vampire, a goblin, several more humans, and a demon sat at the table laughing as if it was normal to them. Takaso followed her gazed and smiled.

"It's strange to you isn't it?"

Integra hid her surprise.

"Of course. This is all new, it's only natural that it would be odd to me. Especially considering I made my living destroying most of these monsters."

Takaso laughed at her.

"Yeah right!" He mocked. You know you're totally freaking out right now. Most of these monsters you probably thought really were just a myth."

When Integra frowned and didn't respond he continued.

"That lion for instance." He pointed with his thumb. "That's Barbos a Nemean Lion and pet of Colten. The beast has a pelt that can ward any weapon and claws that can slash any armor, but even with all that Barbos is a big lap cat."

Integra watched as the lion rolled on its belly so it's human could pet him more. She shook her head in disbelief.

"You monsters have really come a long way. I guess they ways of the old creatures of the night are over too."

"Speaking of creatures of the night… you never did tell me what vampires of your era were like."

"Why? Do you really want to know how inferior you truly are?"

The can Takaso was holding crinkled under his grip as her suppressed a snarl.

"Just curious, is all." He stated through clenched teeth.

"Very well vampire I shall indulge your curiosity." Integra cleared her throat. "Vampires from my era really aren't that different from the ones now other than the fact that they killed humans."

"Huh?! You mean to tell me all that 'real vampires' shit was just all talk?!"

"The average vampires really weren't anything special but the ones that came before them were."

Now Takaso was really confused.

"The nosferatu. Originally just another term for vampires, but eventually became used for only the true vampires. The true nosferatu were incapable of fear and didn't hesitate to kill and slaughter any who got in there way."

"So that's what you mean by monster?"

"Yes and no. The only thing that set Seras and Alucard apart from other vampires was powers and reason. There reason for the things they did was usually very different."

"Was there a way to tell them apart, visually I mean, were they different in appearance?"

"Well considering that they could change their appearance at will I image the only defining feature were their red eyes…"

"So if they have red eyes then they are a nosferatu!" Takaso jumped from his seat.

"Most likely. Why?"

"Why didn't you say so earlier you old bag?!"

Integra was taken aback.

"W-what?"

"Because there's a vampire here with red eyes!"

Takaso quickly sat back down and leaned over the table.

"But that could be a problem."

"Why? I say we just go see this vampire."

"We can't. If we just go barging in on a Grand Duke it could get us into serious trouble."

"Grand Duke?"

"Yeah. There are four of them that support the country under the king, but the one we need is Grand Duke Vic Arkimez. He's the one that basically supports our organization financially along with a circle of lower ranked nobles. Nothing happens here that the Grand Duke doesn't know about or approve of."

"What about me? Does the Duke know that I am here?"

Takaso rubbed his chin in thought.

"Maybe… Myers could have told him about you but I don't think Manto trusts the Grand Duke enough to spill the information about the stone."

"Why not trust the Grand Duke?"

"It's not that we don't trust him… it's just that he doesn't present himself as trust worthy. I've never met him but Manto tells me he's hiding something. According to rumors he drinks real blood and not the cloned stuff that we drink." He shook his empty can.

"So we need to go see him."

"That's not a good idea. This guy's been in power for over a hundred years, so pissing him off is not wise."

Integra crossed her arms and starred crudely at the vampire across from her.

* * *

The Grand Duke's house was a massive estate surrounded by electric fencing. Two human guards stood at the entrance, both dresses in Royal Guard uniforms.

"General Takaso." One of the approached. "What brings you to the Grand Duke's estate?"

"We've come to see the Grand Duke on a matter of business."

The guards eyed each other.

"Do you have an approval?"

"Um-no but-"

"Then you'll have to leave. Come back when you have been cleared for entry."

Takaso lowered his head and started to walk away when he saw blur walk past him. Integra stormed up to the guards fully intent on gaining entrance.

"Open the gates and move out of the way. We will be seeing the Grand Duke."

"Or what?" They mocked.

The vampire cringed. He heard Akaska's snarl. 'Oh-no! She's not going to threaten them is she?!'

"Or all have to force my way in. Whether you are left withering on the ground or not, I will enter that estate."

They hesitated sharing a glance as they took a few steps back. Takaso slammed his hands in his face unable to believe that she would just threaten the Royal Guard.

"Open the gates." One of them stated into a communicator.

The energy coating the bars flickered off as the gated creaked open. Integra waltzed in along with the dog and vampire with her head held high. He just shook his head knowing he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

"You are unbelievable." He stated as they made their way down the halls.

"I got us in didn't I." She still held her head high.

"Yeah but the Duke is gonna be pissed that we just barged into his place."

"You scared vampire?"

He huffed. "Like I would be afraid of some noble bastard!"

"What about his dog?"

"What?"

Takaso looked to see what the damn woman was blabbering about. A regular sized dark chocolate dog stood in their way. The fur down its back stood on end as it snarled and glared with its one red eye as the other was closed as if it was injured.

"Is that a demon dog?"

"A barguest" Integra corrected. "The black demon dog."

Integra new all about the 'black dogs' and how they often served vampires that could tame them. It reminded her of Alucard's Baskerville though they weren't the same dog. Part of her was disappointed at the thought of this vampire not being Alucard, but who else could he be. Unless a few other nosferatu survived. Either that or Alucard has a new dog.

The dog bared is fangs at Integra as she stared walking again ignoring the dog completely. She just didn't have the patience for this beast. It lunged for her but soon found itself knocked back as Akaska defended her human. They circled each other as Takaso and Integra continued down the hall. She would leave the dog to deal with the dog.

She was greatly surprised that there were no other guards throughout the entire building. It was almost completely abandoned.

"Where is everyone?"

"Probably evacuated since we just stormed the place."

The woman frowned. 'Damn phantoms had to cause humanity to abandon the Tabaco plant!'

After what felt like hours wondering through the halls they gave up searching for staff members and just stared randomly searching rooms until Takaso finally barged into what may have been an office.

"I was wondering when you two would finally make your way to me."

The Grand Duke stood with his back to them before a screen that was being projected over a set of closed windows. He was typing on the screen and arranging reports and files.

"You were waiting for us?"

Vic Arkimez was an average man in terms of height and build with light skin and short blonde hair. He was dressed in a black suit, red shirt, and red tie. A pair of red shades covered his eyes. The Duke didn't bother turning to face them; he just continued working.

"I knew you were here the moment you entered the front door." His voice was lighter that most men, but with an almost sarcastic edge to it.

"We've come to question you Grand Duke." Integra demanded.

He chuckled before turning away from his work and waving the screen away.

"By all means ask away. You have my utmost attention."

He sat on the front of his desk with his hands clasped in his lap and one leg over the other, narrowing his eyes. Integra also noticed something else in his voice but couldn't quite place it. Maybe an accent?

"Who are you?"

He tilted his head as if disappointed by the question.

"I am Grand Duke of Dragozen, Vic Arkimez."

"We already know that. Tell us who you really are? Or rather tell us who your master is?"

"My master?" He laughed. "Now that's an interesting question."

"Do you know a vampire by the name of Seras Victoria?" Integra cut in.

The Duke seemed to purposely hesitate and mull over the question.

"Sounds familiar… but I'm not entirely sure?" He shrugged and held his hands up.

"Don't play coy with us vampire!" Integra demanded as she approached him.

To her surprise (though she shouldn't have been) he laughed right in her face. It was a wild and crazed laughter.

"You know." He stated as he wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

Integra glared at him. Daring him to deny them the information they sought. The former head of Hellsing felt a pressure on her mind; it was a sweeping feeling that she knew all too well and immediately locked her thoughts down.

"How dare you intrude in my thoughts!"

"I was amazed you even noticed." He removed his shades. "Most humans wouldn't even notice let alone know how to combat it." The Duke leaned into Integra's face. "It's almost like you have experience with my kind."

She didn't dare back down from his silent threat. He was defiantly challenging her word per word. As nether of them were going to back down a small figure came through a wall. It was the 'black dog' that they left to Akaska. Arkimez turned to the hound and smiled.

"There you are boy. I was wondering where you wondered off too."

The Duke must have been very easily distracted because before she knew it he was petting the dog on the floor as if they weren't in each other's faces a few seconds ago.

"This is Shuck." He grinned. "My faithful servant.

The name was familiar to the Hellsing woman but she cast it aside as unimportant.

"Cut the crap Grand Duke and spill what you know!" Takaso ordered.

Takaso and Arkimez were practically chest to chest now as they stared each other down. Takaso was fuming while the Grand Duke held a smug grin. Slowly he moved to walk past the lesser vampire, placing his hand on his shoulder as he did.

"Carful General." He almost whispered in the others ear. "You wouldn't want yourself and your friend to end up as dog food."

As the Duke walked past Takaso for the door he ran his fingers from the vampire's shoulder down his back as if to vex him even more.

"I trust that the two of you can find the door on your own."

* * *

The duo moved quietly along the spire hall to Manto's lab. Integra was marching furiously along with a quiet Akaska and Takaso. The vampire seemed paler than usual and Integra might have felt bad for him if she wasn't so ticked off right now.

"What's your deal?" Integra barked. "Did the Grand Duke make you wet yourself, is that why you're walking so awkwardly?"

She saw him rub his shoulder.

"No. It's just that he was kind of… weird."

"How so?" She turned to him, intrigued.

"Well when two male vampires threaten each other its typically very loud and clear, but he said it in an almost whisper."

"So?"

"Well that's a lady thing, and trust me I know. I've received plenty of threats from the female masses."

"You say it like that's a good thing" Integra shook her head. "And so what, he seemed a bit feminine anyways. There's nothing wrong with that."

Integra knew he was a bit lady like from the start by the way he sat and carried himself, so that bit of information was of no concern to her. Takaso was just being a baby because another man touched him and all. What had Integra concerned was his grin. It was one she'd seen before on Alucard or even Seras on a few rare occasions. It wasn't the 'crazed grin' or 'I know something you don't' look, but rather the 'I did or am doing something and want you to notice' kind of smile.

However that just didn't make any sense considering he appeared to be hiding something at the same time. Unless the smile meant that he was not only hiding something but making it obvious at the same time. Integra though over all the things that he did; from the way he tilted his head to the disappointment across his face to the very cloths he was wearing.

He wanted them to notice, but when did he start making it obvious. 'It must have been when he swept my thoughts. I didn't notice fast enough, but what was he trying to make clear and why?'

Integra thought about his expressions and the tone of his voice. Now she knew what it was in his voice that she couldn't place. It was an accent. 'A British accent.' It all hit Integra and she turned to Takaso.

"That deceiving bastard!" she cursed.

The vampire jumped at her sudden outburst.

"That was no man." Integra grinned.

"How can you be so sure? I mean he defiantly didn't look like a lady… you know there was no…um…"

The ice queen shook her head as he gestured to his own chest.

"Nosferatu can shape-shift you fool, but that doesn't mean they can keep their natural attitudes in check."

"So that was a woman shifted to look like a man? Why!?"

"To hide of course. Where better for a woman to hide than right in front of everyone as a man?" She smirked. "Although I hadn't noticed at first it was his dog that gave it away and how he could so easily change face."

"The dog?" Takaso gave her a stupid look.

"Yes the dog." Integra crossed her arms. "Shuck, or Black Shuck the Black Dog of England. I remember that name well."

* * *

"Don't you have something better to do, vampire?" Integra stated with a frustrated growl.

Sitting on the edge of her desk was the current source of her frustration at the moment. The red clade blonde sat with one leg crossed over the other and was reading through the morning paper.

"Looks like another group of people were terrorized by the mysterious black dog." She giggled.

"It's just a stray dog stirring up the locals Seras. Ghost dogs aren't real."

"Then what about master's Baskerville!" Seras pouted.

"That is just a freak part of Alucard. You now that anything relating to him is not normal in the least. These 'Black Dogs' are just normal animals."

She grinned silently as Seras laughed at her mentioning of Alucard.

"That's not entirely true my Master." An all too familiar voice came from behind her as she felt a weight on her chair. "Baskerville is a black dog from Baskervilles."

Integra rolled her good eye.

"Were not referring to the dogs coat Alucard. I don't care if Baskerville is a black dog in color."

He chuckled and Seras laughed. Integra rubbed her sore eye; she could feel a headache coming on and was surrounded with Alucard leaning on her chair and Seras on her desk. The last thing she wanted was for the two bored vampires to be pestering her. Seras was one problem, but Alucard was a completely different hassle. At least the Draculina knew how to keep her mouth shut when she working, but no if Alucard was here now she wouldn't get anything done. Integra dug through her files for something to keep the pair occupied at least for a few minutes.

"The locals call him Black Shuck." Seras broke the silence as she ruffled the morning paper. "I bet I could catch him and use him to mess with Iscariot."

Alucard leaned further on the chair. His heavy body forcing the chair back along with Integra. The Hellsing director frowned and wrinkled the paper in her hands; she could feel Alucard's cold breath on the back of her neck as he acted as if he was also reading the paper in her hands. She needed something for them to do and she need it now lest she wouldn't get any work done tonight. Integra slammed the paper on the desk.

"Fine. If it will give me a moments quiet you can go search for that black dog."

Seras squealed in delight as she hoped of the desk and proceeded to skip through the door.

"Alucard." She growled.

"Yes" He purred.

"You're going too."

"Such a task hardly calls for two vampires, my Master."

"I wasn't asking you Alucard. I was telling you to go."

"But why. The police girl has gone and now it's just the two of us here."

Integra's brow twitched in annoyance. Quickly she reached for her side arm, but once she turned to where the vampire was he was gone. She heard his chuckle echo throughout the room.

"Very well. I shall go and assist the police girl's hunt for the famed Black Shuck, but soon we'll return to your side once again, master."

The Hellsing woman frowned and rubbed her temples for what she'd just done. Now she was going to have a loud dog, a loud Seras, and a pestering Alucard in her office, and she wouldn't put it past the vampire to bring out his dog too just to vex her. It was one thing when she had Alucard to get on her nerves but now it was Seras too. Integra sighed and lit a new cigar. Why can't immortals find something better to with their eternity than pester her every waking moment? They were far too dependent on vampire hunts then she liked.

* * *

**So who is this mysterious Grand Duke? Could he have been a fledgling of Alucard or Seras? Are there more Nosferatu? **

**This chapter came out a little odd to me...**

**Next Chapter: Jailed**


	8. The Dragon

**_Chapter 7. There was something I was going to write at the beginning here but can't remember... enjoy._**

**Warning this story is not suited for young readers as it contains blood, violence and adult language, reader discretion advised. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, Hellsing and its bad a** vampires are owned by whoever owns it... and them.**

* * *

**_"They say friendship never dies; living on even after death. So perhaps if they deny you once you have left then they weren't really friends to begin with."_**

Manto was currently rushing around his lab placing research in drawers and organizing his various equipment. Word had just reached him of an incident regarding Integra, Takaso, and Akaska and how Integra had apparently threatened the Royal Guard to gain entrance to the Grand Duke's estate and all three of them were incarcerated.

"I swear those fools are going to give me a heart attack." He stated to no one in particular.

"I was rather surprised myself when they came barging in."

The old wizard was startled and spun around to the source of the voice, knocking several beakers off the desk in the process.

"Grand Duke!" He gasped. "You startled me!"

"I can see that." Arkimez smiled sincerely. "It's been a while hasn't it, Manto."

"Yes it has!" The wizard chuckled. "What brings the esteemed Grand Duke to my humble laboratory?"

Arkimez gazed around the work space as if searching for something. Manto did his best to hide his unease as the Grand Duke turned to a desk. Luckily the Duke passes his gazed over the files and instead chose to focus his attention on a glass orb filled with shards. Ironically the same one that Takaso would always inspect.

"How fares your experiments?"

"Rather slow I'm afraid." Manto faked his disappointment.

"That's too bad." He tossed the orb from one hand to the other. "You see, Takaso and a woman barged into my estate asking me some peculiar questions. "

"I had heard they entered the estate but I had no idea they questioned you."

Manto could feel his heart race. He just knew the Duke would back him into a corner eventually.

"Yes and I was wondering if maybe it had anything to do with your research?"

The wizard gulped.

"I do not believe so. Though I work on so many things at once it's hard to remember." He chuckled weakly.

"I see."

The Duke turned and placed the orb on the table. Manto slightly flinched as the orb was placed on the table harder than necessary.

"Your latest report stated that you had acquired an item from outside the walls however you haven't filed a more detailed report regarding the item you have." The Duke pulled his shades from his eyes placing them in his pocket. "May I see it?"

"Of course Grand Duke. Just allow me to open the vault."

Manto proceeded to the far wall which was clear of any clutter. He picked a spot and pulled a table from the wall where a large coffin sat. The Grand Duke inspected the object.

"A coffin? Is there a body within?"

"Unfortunately there was no body when I removed the lid. It was rather disappointing."

"Remove the lid. I would like to see the interior."

The old wizard reluctantly complied. Once the lid was removed he noticed as Arkimez leaned over the coffin. At first Manto thought the Duke was just getting a better look, but his heart dropped when he realized Arkimez was smelling the coffin to see if a body had been in it recently.

"What happened to the body that was in this coffin?"

Manto hesitated and when he failed to answer the Duke slammed his hands on the table.

"Did you resurrect the person that was in this coffin?!"

"I-I did…"

"How?"

"A Philosopher's Stone." He choked out.

Manto expected that he would be in grave trouble as well as get the others in even more trouble, but what he wasn't expecting was the shock written all over the Grand Duke's face.

"So then it's really her…" The Duke whispered to himself.

* * *

Integra felt like banging her head on the metal walls. Next to her, sharing her solemn cell Takaso was once again glaring at her. Unlike her however his hands were cuffed and a strong chain kept him away from the bars.

"This is all your fault." He kept telling her.

"How many times are you going to repeat that?"

"Until you admit that this is all your fault."

Integra glared back at him. It was true that her threatening of the Royal Guard and trespassing on the Grand Duke's estate was what got them in the slammer, but still the way she saw it the events were very necessary.

"You and your old friend asked for my help. If you don't like my methods then don't ask for my help."

"I bet those above you used to hate you and were glad when you died."

"I'm sure they had a ball dancing on my grave."

"If I could reach you I'd put you right back in it." Takaso snarled.

She recalled how they ended up here. It was funny really how the Royal Guard looked forward to arresting members of Hellsing like the two competed for favor from those above. The guard was waiting for them outside of the castle as they made their way back to the Duke's estate.

The next cell over was where Akaska was held. Currently she could hear jingling as the dog apparently paced around in the small cell. Integra allowed her head to fall on the cell wall with a sigh. Incompetence was all around her. Before long foot falls broke the silence.

Grudgingly Integra turned her head to see who was disturbing her silence. None other than the Grand Duke himself advanced down the hall. Shades covered his scarlet eyes and a smug grin was slapped across his face.

"Good Evening."

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to speak to you."

"But I wish to speak to you, Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing."

Integra bolted from her seat.

"How do you know who I am?!"

"Seras Victoria." He ignored her question. "That's who you were asking about right?"

The Hellsing woman frowned, but regained her composure as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do want to know about her?"

"I intend to have Seras assist me in combating the Phantoms." She stated bitterly.

"And if she refuses?"

They both stared into each other's eyes issuing a challenge.

"I wasn't asking, Seras."

"Seras?"

"That's right. I know who you really are."

"Yes because I really look like a woman!" He laughed.

"I never said Seras was a woman." Integra smirked. "And besides, how else would you be able to deduce who I really was?"

Arkimez rested his chin in his hand as he mulled her conclusion over.

"I suppose there's really no way to talk my way out of that one…." He concluded but with a familiar girly voice.

He completely faced Integra and smiled brightly.

"It's been a long time Integra."

"Indeed it has. You've obviously been busy haven't you Seras."

"Not really." Seras pouted. "It's no fun sitting at a desk all day."

"Then assist us."

Seras spoke with her original female voice and acted as Integra remembered her but remained in her male form.

"Afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?!" Takaso interrupted.

"Because that would be lowering myself to a servant again and I can't allow that." She shook her head in disapproval.

"So you won't help me."

"Afraid not." Seras shrugged. "The phantoms really are of no concern to me. Whether the phantoms breach the city or not it will eventually fall. That's the way I see it."

"So you won't help unless I make you. Is that what you're saying?"

"Pretty much."

"Then well seal you!" Takaso growled.

"You can try but-

"I'll seal you and then well use you to destroy the Phantoms! If you really are a monster like Integra says then it should be nothing for you!"

"As I was saying, you can try but I will kill you. Right now I have no reason to fight you" She shrugged. "But if you challenge me I will kill you."

"Cowardly vampire!"

"Words mean nothing to me."

Takaso growled and pulled on his chains.

"Would you really be willing to risk the entire city to seal me?"

Integra frowned. Seras has had a very long time to grow in power and with the full release of her power most of the city might be enveloped in her shadow. Dragozen would burn and a lot of humans and monsters would die. Would it be worth it in the end, and what if they failed?

"We won't fail!" Integra snapped out of her thoughts as Takaso yelled. "Hellsing doesn't fail!"

Takaso pulled on his chains; this time they came loose and his body slammed into the cell bars. The silver coating burned his flesh but he didn't care, he just continued to push on the frame. Again and again he back away and rammed his body into the bars, but they refused to wane. Guards rushed in to defend the Grand Duke and calm the prisoners.

"That's enough general, calm down!" They ordered.

The petty vampire refused to give and forced himself against the bars. His arms and face were burned and blood trailed his nose. Seras just waited with her hands clasped behind her back under guise of Vic Arkimez. A calculating smirk decorated her face. The guards opened fire; warning shots struck Takaso's legs and right shoulder forcing him to his knees.

One shot even grazed Integra. She clutched her arm and starred back at the vampire that had changed so much, or maybe she hadn't changed at all. Maybe this was the true way of the vampire Seras Victoria. If that was the case then Dragozen would be doomed if such a real monster was allowed to roam freely. Someone was going to have to pull the trigger.

The guards opened the cell to better restrain Takaso and that's when she took the plunge. It was time to get her hands dirty. As they hauled Takaso to his feet Integra charged one of them with as much strength as she could muster; ramming him with her body and snatched his keys. Seras didn't even flinch as Integra slid out of the cell and headed for the one next to it.

All she had to do was point, it was that simple, and Akaska charged Seras. The vampire gracefully dodged each and every swipe, punch, and kick that the dog could deliver. Not once did Seras return a hit but continued to evade Akaska with her hands behind her back. Integra forced a gun away from a guard and took aim waiting for Akaska to give her an opening.

"They're targeting the Grand Duke!" A guard shouted. "Sound the alarm! Protect the Grand Duke!"

Alarms blared and doors began to lock down. All open cells sealed their selves and Takaso barley managed to limp out as their cell door slammed shut. He snarled as more bullets came his way. Integra moved and brought the end of her rifle over the back of the armed guards head sending him to the ground.

They turned to see Seras bolt through the door with Akaska on her tail. Takaso picked the silver from his body and limped in pursuit.

"That coward! She's running away!"

"Don't underestimate her. "She's not running, she's leading."

Seras saw the dog hot on her tail and grinned. As they ran down the hall the Royal Guard opened fire in a futile attempt to protect her but it was no use. Akaska may have been a Lycan, a descendant of the extinct werewolf, but her mixed dog and wolf pedigree made the effects of silver no more than a mosquito bite.

She wondered how the hound would fare if she suddenly decided to run through a wall. The vampire passed through a metal door and slid to a halt to see if the dog would follow. Akaska didn't disappoint; the hound rammed the door with her shoulder ripping it from its hinges.

The chase continued with Seras running through doors and Akaska braking them down. Seras was amused but not nearly enough. Sliding on the glossy floor Seras turned straight into a wall and phased through it. Akaska slid to a halt and hit the wall with her fists. This one she couldn't break down.

She turned her nose up and sniffed the air to find the vampires scent. Akaska growled and continued down the left corridor. Of course, Seras was waiting for her just outside the complex. Only a set of glass sliding doors stood in her way. Akaska moved on to all four as she charged; her body grew and tore from its human form to the black masked wolf.

The wolf smashed through the glass doors with ease and lunged for the vampire waiting on the other side. Seras side stepped bringing her foot up and kicking the wolf square in the ribs. Several bones cracked and air was forced out of the lungs as her foot dug deep into her side.

Akaska yelped as Seras brought her other foot around; planting it across the face and muzzle sending the beast face first into the concrete. The wolf didn't rise from the ground as blood pooled around its head. Seras rubbed the back of her head and moved to inspect the beast.

"Over already?" She sounded disappointed. "Guess I over did it…"

Gunfire rang out blanketing the monster in a hail of silver. Bullets tore into flesh, ripping away her lower jaw, blinding her right eye, and shattering her right arm and leg. The monster collapsed as Integra and Takaso went for more clips.

"She's down already?" Takaso blurted. "I thought you said she would be stronger than that?!"

"She's not done yet. Don't let your guard down."

Just as they were preparing another round of shots the Royal Guard surrounded them.

"Surrender!" The leader ordered.

"Out of the way, Malleon! Can't you see were trying to take down a powerful vampire!"

"From the looks of it you've assaulted the Grand Duke! Your actions are unforgivable!"

The men raised their weapons but something had everyone on edge. Slowly they all turned. Shadows had spread out across the yard and from the hell a massive beast that dwarfed Akaska emerged. Shuck snorted and pawed the earth. His cool breath escaped from the end of his bare skull. Crimson trailed from his eye sockets and jaws.

Shuck roared; his mighty howl echoed through the night curdling blood and sending the Royal Guard cowering back to their barracks. Integra rubbed her shoulder where the powerful riffle was sitting. She shook her head at the beasts display.

"You've become a lot like your master, Seras."

The very ground shook as the demon advanced. Its fangs barred at its target. Integra didn't flinch or move away as the beast closed the distance. It was all or nothing. If Seras wasn't defeated then the entire city would be at stake. Time for another Hellsing to face off against the dragon.

* * *

**Thank you everyone that has commented/Favorited/and followed.**

**Next Chapter: Deerhurst (thats a name. if anyone didn't know) "Nothing's as bad as what comes from the dragon's mouth, and fire is worse."**

**Black Shuck is the least of Integra and Takaso's problems, but what could be worse than a giant demon dog? What other familiars does Seras have up her sleeves?  
**


	9. Deerhurst

**Warning this story is not suited for young readers as it contains blood, violence and adult language, reader discretion advised. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, Hellsing and its bad a** vampires are owned by whoever owns it... and them.**

* * *

**"Nothing's as bad as what comes from the dragon's mouth, and fire is worse."**

Alarms blared as people and monsters alike rushed to evacuate the civilians to safe houses under Dragozen. The Royal Guard was at the head of the evacuation while Hellsing covered their backs. The massive hound Black Shuck waded through the city. Carts, light posts, benches, and side stands were all crushed under the dog's paws.

Integra threw herself behind a building as the dog's claws swiped past slashing her metal shield. Even with all the havoc flooding the city she knew this was only the beginning. Seras was merely holding back; testing her resolve. She knew that the vampire had to have far more familiars at her command that the hound. Shuck was probably just her preferred servant just as Alucard preferred Baskerville. In a way it reminded her of a human and their loyal dog.

Shuck came around the side of the building and Integra ran for the next. Her rifle was having almost no effect on the hound and it was only a matter of time before it caught up to her. She would need something stronger to take on the dog. Integra looked back to see Shuck giving chase; part of her couldn't help but wonder how her great grandfather had taken on Alucard. How do you defeat a monster of this caliber?

The Hellsing woman cursed as she turned into a dead end. Shuck prowled around the corner; if his face hadn't been a skull she would have through he was smiling. Seras was still holding back and unless Integra could get the vampire to release her power to the fullest defeating her would be almost impossible.

"Is this the best you've got Seras?!" Integra shouted as she backed against the wall. "If this is your best then I'm disappointed. Your power hasn't even come close to Alucards'!"

Her berating had no visual effect as Shuck slowly advanced. Integra weighed her options: she could stand her ground or try to make it past the dog. She noticed as Shuck's ears twitched and he turned his head skyward. A heli-plane passed overhead raining heavy gunfire down upon the beast. High caliber slugs tore through the dog's flesh as it shrieked and slammed into a wall bending the steel. Blood oozed out around him as shadows overtook the body shrinking in sized.

Hellsing hunters descended from the plane as Integra charged to the shadows. The black mass was dissipating and dissolving into the building. She started for the door around the corner only to have someone grab her shoulder and jerk her away.

"Where are you going you old hag!" Takaso shouted over the roaring plane engines.

"To take out the monster of course!" Integra jerked her arm from his grip. "And how long are you going to go on about that? I was restored to my late 20s you fool!"

"Stay back. You humans will only get in our way."

Takaso shoved Integra to the side and signaled for the men to enter the complex. Quickly they kicked in the door and rushed into the building. Shots fired as the second team took their position at the door. Takaso left her side to join his men and Integra took that moment raid their arms stockpile that had descended with them.

Her eyes quickly scanned over the arms; most of which were either too large or powerful for her. Integra settled on a smaller rifle, two pistols, and a finely sharpened sword. She slung the pistols and sword onto a belt across her waist and set off in pursuit of Seras. The interior of the building was no surprise to the Hellsing woman; blood coated almost every wall, tile, and machine that lined the smelting factory. Of the 30 men that charged in only 7 now stood and continued to fight the monster.

Integra saw those that had run out of ammunition swing their swords at Seras. The Draculina laughed and avoided the lesser vampire's swings as if it were a game of tag. One vampire swung leaving himself open; Seras responded by kicking his rips, another slashed poorly and Seras ran her hand through his chest before slashing the face of the next.

Seven men were quickly diminished in a matter of moments as Takaso punched at the vampire. His fist collided with Seras's face, breaking her nose and sending her sliding on her feet. He snarled and charged again; his sword aimed for Sera's head but found only air as the Draculina ducked and slapped his blade away.

Her claws were aimed straight for his heart and he would have perished if Integra hadn't opened fire. Seras kicked Takaso aside and turned her scarlet stare to Integra. The Hellsing woman circled with Seras and loaded another clip. Seras closed the distance between them not even bothering to avoid the silver that pierced her flesh.

The vampire jumped overhead and descended upon Integra who rolled out of the way. Once back on her feet the Hellsing woman turned to find Seras's claws closing in on her face. The barrel of her rifle groaned and bent as Integra used it as a shield. Integra withheld a flinch as one of Seras's fingers managed to scratch across her nose. Face to face she could see the emptiness of the vampires red eyes and the crude smile across her lips.

"What's wrong Integra?!" She chided. "You seem to be having some trouble!"

Integra pushed back against the rifle with both hands; her arms shook under the strength of the other. She coughed and almost choked on her own blood and spit as Seras delivered a powerful blow to her abdomen forcing both feet from the floor. Integra stumbled back clutching her stomach breathing heavily after the air was knocked out of her. The rifle clattered away across the floor and now she reached for her pistols.

Seras charged but was met with a surprise as Takaso dove for her feet halting her advance just as she was within reach of the human.

"Now!" He shouted as Seras lost her balance.

Integra took that moment to draw the blade from its sheath and slash it across the vampire. Utter shock was written on the Draculina's face as her head left the body. The head landed a ways off rolling as the limp body crashed to the floor with Takaso still holding the legs.

Both of them were breathing heavily and stood over the corpse.

"So it's over now…" He breathed.

She shook her head as she watched the body dissolve in a pool of blood.

"No this was just an attempt to get her to stop holding back."

"She was holding back!"

The pool of blood released more shadows from it and Integra knew what came next.

"We need to find some cover!"

They both dove behind an overturned smelter as bullets erupted from the shadows; armed soldiers soon followed and from the looks of their gear they were former police swat and riot control. Next came the mounted police armed with a simple baton but deadly on a charging horse. The familiars dispersed from the shadows; though most were mere former civilians a few were armed.

Hooves pounded the floor and a horse's snarl had them rushing away from the smelter as a mounted riot officer rounded the corner baton in hand. He swung missing Integra but she still felt the force of the blow as the baton passed through her hair. Both Integra and Takaso skid to a halt as their path was blacked.

Guarding the way was a large man clad in a cloak wielding a rather large rifle. His face was shadowed but a gold cross jingled around his neck. Next to him was another man in a brown trench coat with an eye patch, a cigarette sticking from his teeth, and a small pistol twirling on his finger. At his side was a shorter woman with thick glasses, black hair and a sword slung over her shoulder.

The duo were surrounded with familiars all around. Integra readied her sword as Takaso raised his fists. A click caught her attention as he pulled a pin from a small round object and tossed it into the crowd. The explosion destroying quite a few of them. Integra slashed through familiar after familiar but their numbers never seemed to diminish. She wasn't sure how long she had been cutting through them but just knew that she was running out of steam.

Her body began to give out as claws slashed at her flesh and hands grabbed at her limbs. Integra brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled as loud as she could hoping that her own dog would come. She couldn't help the smile of relief on her face as Akaska smashed through the high window and crushed a squad of familiars under her paws.

Along with Akaska more Hellsing soldiers stormed into the complex. Barbos the Nemean lion stormed through the ranks with ease as other vampires followed assaulting the ranks at close range while humans offered cover fire from a distance. Akaska came immediately to Integra's aid; she tore the soft familiars to shreds in her jaws.

As the numbers were slowly picked off the Hellsing woman finally got a glimpse of Seras. The vampire wore her former red uniform and appeared to be waiting amidst the chaos. Integra advanced on the waiting monster but a stray shadow caught her by surprise. The familiar rammed her with its head and horns sending the former Hellsing leader sliding across the ground.

She forced herself out of the way as it struck again. It was a large man like beast with the head of a bull and forward facing horns. Integra frowned when she noticed the blood dripping from his left horn; she checked her side and flinched when her hand met the wound. As the Minotaur pawed the floor with his bare feet and shook his head Integra struggled to her feet.

He charged and she spun out of his path bringing her blade across his thigh as he passed. Losing his balance her slammed into a horseman and ended up on the receiving end of artillery fire as she clutched her side and once again advance on Seras.

"You look terrible Integra." She smiled like she used to before Integra's death.

"It's nothing compared to what awaits you monster." Integra spat as she raised the sword.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Remember I still have Shuck. I also have one more left and then you have to defeat me."

Integra panted, her body shook and it was a struggle to just remain standing at this point, but she refused to relent. She was determined to teach this vampire its place. Seras smiled as the shadows around her shifted revealing Shuck. He charged Integra but she was expecting him first. Akaska jumped over her master and head-butted the larger hound. When he staggered she wrapped her jaws around his throat and tore into him.

Shuck and Akaska fought tooth and claw filling the area full of snarls and snapping jaws while Integra stared harshly at Seras waiting for her next pawn.

"You don't give up easily do you Integra."

"Is that what you were expecting?"

"Not at all."

The shadows shifted again but this time the roar that escaped the darkness caused everyone to stiffen.

"This is one of my newer familiars." Seras stated. "His name is Deerhurst and he was by far the most difficult to obtain."

A form began to take shape over Seras's head. It roared again shaking the room with its hoarse screech. It towered over its undead master making even Shuck look small. Integra stepped back, Deerhurst was certainly not what she was expecting as Seras's strongest familiar. The roof groaned as the beast continued to grow until its form was curled in the large building.

Deerhurst pushed on the roof tearing it away with the horns adorning his head. Integra bolted for the nearest cover as a plume of fire came her way. The machine she and a few others hid behind was red hot and oozed liquid steel on the opposite end after the fire passed.

"No way!" One of them shouted.

They were practically in tears.

"How can we be expected to fight a Dragon?!" Another cried.

It wasn't exactly a dragon or at least not of eastern or western style. Deerhurst was a wyvern with a powerful chest, wings as arms, small hind legs, and a barbed tail. His scales were grey and black with silver horns and claws. He snorted, steam escaped his nostrils.

The steel roof of the complex was red hot and bending leaving a huge hole in the top. Deerhurst eyed the sky before spreading his wings and lifting into the air. Everyone was forced to cower behind cover as the wind from his wings whipped at them.

Seras was gone and Integra could only assume she exited the building as well. Quickly she and the others left the building, but came face to face with hell. The city was burning, bodies of soldiers, civilians and animals littered the streets, and familiars ran amuck amongst the rubble. Deerhurst took his perch atop the Hell Castle; his roar filled the hair for miles around as the sun rose behind him.

Morning had come and if Seras wasn't defeated before sun down the next morning it could be game over.

* * *

Seras stood atop Hell Castle with Deerhurst at her side. She looked over the destruction that her familiars caused to the city. At this rate the center of Dragozen would be in ruins by nightfall, but she doubted it. Her lips curled into a soft smile. She knew that there was at least one person, one human that could bring down the monster.

"Come and get me, Integra."


	10. Lucky Shot

**_Chapter 9. Enjoy._**

**Warning this story is not suited for young readers as it contains blood, violence and adult language, reader discretion advised. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, Hellsing and its bad a** vampires are owned by whoever owns it... and them.**

* * *

**_"You can't be bitten by a dog that doesn't know how to bark. If you were then it wasn't a dog but a wolf in sheep's clothing."_**

Seras cursed her luck as she trudged through the mud and rain. If only the officers hadn't realized she was stowing away on their plane she would have already been in the other city by now. Currently she was stuck walking and through mud and muck at that. Rain soaked her body; she absolutely hated the rain.

The Draculina wasn't exactly sure where her distaste for rain and all things water derived from but it was there and she hated all things water. Seras spotted a rather large cave in the distance and couldn't help but smile. The city could wait, for now all she wanted to do was dry off.

She entered the cave and shook her head from side to side before proceeding to ring her hair out. Seras paused and turned to stare into the darkness beyond the entrance of the cave. There was another presence in the cave other than herself. A low growl echoed along the stone walls. Seras grinned and turned to face a pair of large amber eyes that glared down at her.

"I had no idea that something like you really existed…"

* * *

The sun's radiant rays passed over the burning Dragozen. From the light that shined through the smog and smoke clouded sky many of the lesser familiars were forced to return to their master. Integra rode shotgun in a topless jeep like vehicle while Takaso drove and another vampire was on the gun.

If she squinted hard enough she could see the blur that was Deerhurst as he circled around Hell Castle. Akaska had remained behind along with a battalion to at least keep Shuck busy until they could take out Seras. Integra gripped the hilt of her sword as they closed the distance; she rubbed her sore and bloody side.

"You alright?" Takaso asked while still watching the road.

Integra huffed. "It's just a scratch."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the gunner.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

He shared a glance at Takaso before he returned to his gun with a laugh.

"You humans sure are stubborn."

* * *

It was only a matter of time before they arrived. Seras was intent on waiting but at this point Integra wouldn't be able to slay her if she had to keep putting her familiars back due to the ever raising sun. She winced and averted her sensitive eyes as a bright ray caught her stare. The Draculina frowned as the sun made it harder to maintain her current level of power. Even Deerhurst's form was becoming shadows as started to fade.

"And to think I just brought him out too…" She pouted while still holding her hand over her eyes. "I think I need something to drink."

As if on cue a team of monsters and humans stormed the roof. They yelled something at her but she really wasn't listening; instead she rushed them avoiding their gunfire and sinking her fangs into the first one she met.

* * *

As Integra marched for the top of Hell Castle with Takaso and Gorn, the gunner, more and more solders joined the ranks with her at the lead. An officer had informed them that a team had stormed the roof before they arrived but failed to destroy the monster.

Integra shifted impatiently as the music played in the tiny space. It was far too crowded in the elevator than she would have liked and the slow piano music wasn't helping. Once the doors dinged open she was the first to exit and head for the only pair of stairs that led to the top of the spire.

Surprisingly considering the way the spire looked from afar the top was flat and walkable. Seras was waiting just on the opposite end, smug smile and all. What was left of the advance team laid strew about the gravel; most were still in one piece but she doubted any were still alive.

* * *

The Draculina watched as soldiers formed ranks behind Integra. It reminded her of the old days except this time she would be on the receiving end of Integra's wrath. Perhaps things could have gone a different way; she could have submitted, but maybe she's just too old fashioned for doing things the easy way.

The new Hellsing troopers took aim at the lone vampire, but she didn't bother moving. Deerhurst perched on the space behind her; his body shaking the spire. With a roar he released a plume a fire at the Hellsingers. Though not as strong as it was that night, the fire still sent the ranks scattering to avoid the heat.

A cursing battle cry sounded through the fire as Takaso emerged from the flame and leaped for the wyvern. Both his arms were badly burned but he paid no mind as he fired a few rounds at Deerhurst's eyes and nose before landing. Soon after another vampire came running through the dying flames. He used Takaso's back as leverage to jump and plant a sword in the beast's nose.

Deerhurst roar and violently shook his head throwing the vampire. The wyvern threw his wing out battering Takaso and a few others before spinning around and raking his tail across the spire roof. Gorn loaded an explosive round into his gun and fired at the beast's feet.

The roof of the spire shook before caving in taking Deerhurst and Seras with it. Deerhurst landed with a heavy boom as debris fell over his body pining him down while Seras landed gracefully and avoided all the rubble.

Integra slid down the side of a leaning brace. Her gun leveled with the vampire as she fired of a few rounds. Seras circled around as Integra rolled to her feet firing at her again. When the Hellsing's gun ran out of ammunition she charged in with her claws ready. As Seras swiped Integra drew her blade across the vampire.

The arm up to the elbow was hacked off but that didn't stop her from switching to the other. Integra did her best to keep up and avoid or counter all of Seras's attacks but it wasn't as easy as it looked to avoid the strikes of a monster that didn't even flinch when her arm was hacked off. Seras leaned back dodging Integra's slash bringing her foot to the others ribs. The sheer force sent her into the nearest pillar and she was sure a few rips broke as well.

It was no time for her to dwell on pain; she rolled out of the way as Seras fist slammed into the concrete pillar breaking a chunk out of it but also shattering the vampire's knuckles in the process. Integra staggered to her feet and swung at the vampire, but Seras was one step ahead of her. The Draculina moved out of the blades path and the end busted off as the metal collided with the pillar.

Now Integra was left with no more than a small knife sized blade. Seras turned to her, claws at the ready. Shadows pasted over head as Takaso still clad in his sun protective gear jumped from the roof into the hole practically landing on Seras's back. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as to hold her back.

"I've got you now!" He declared triumphantly.

Seras rolled her eyes. "In your dream-

The Draculina was certainly surprised when she felt fangs sink into her shoulder. She snarled and started to shake him off. Takaso on the other hand was chocking when he pulled away; her blood was like fire in his mouth and throat. He shook his head but couldn't get rid of the burning. The lesser vampire had never bitten anyone but he couldn't imagine why her blood hurt so much.

Seras turned and shoved her claws through his gut before kicking him into the nearest pillar. At first she was just playing with him but now she was intent to kill.

"How dare you steal my blood you whelp!" She cursed.

Integra realized she couldn't stand; every time she tried to put weight on her legs they shook and wouldn't respond and the red coating her shirt had grown in sized. She cursed not having her glasses as the distance was blurred. Sword and gun play were her strong points but if she couldn't see she couldn't hit her target. It was all or nothing; Integra flipped the broken sword around in her hand and held it aloft.

"Seras!" She cried out.

As predicted the vampire turned to her call and Integra let the blade fly from her fingertips. It was too bad that by the time it left her fingers she couldn't see where it went. She felt her body collapse to the cold floor. Everything was dark. A few sounds reached her ears but they were muffled and indistinguishable.

* * *

It was dark; that was all Integra could think about. An all too familiar silence had returned to her.

'I'm I dead…' Was all she could think. 'No I'm not done yet...'

* * *

Light reached her eyes as she slowly awoke. She realized early on that she was no longer on a battle field but in an infirmary. A soft blanket coved her bare bandaged body, and she was sure to hold it over her chest as she sat up.

"Goodnight." Manto greeted with his usual smile.

"Night?" Integra asked groggily.

"Yes, it is night now. You've been out since this morning."

Integra inspected her wounds. None of them seemed as bad as she thought they were.

"Why am I not worse off? I suspected the Minotaur wound would be worse at the least."

"Well" Manto lowered his voice to keep the conversation between only them. "Once you were at rest the 'stone' in your heart awoke once more to heal you. "

"So am I some type of monster?"

"Not at all. The stone is simply bending to your will. You didn't wish to die so it healed you."

"Oh."

The Hellsing woman untied the bandage that was on her arm to find the gash gone. She even found while changing into a new set of cloths, Hellsing military cloths, that the injury from the Minotaur's horn was also gone. Though she was still sore and a bit unbalanced all wounds had been healed.

"Where is Seras?"

"I presume you are speaking of the vampiress."

She nodded.

"I advised the men not to go near her. So she's still laying right where she fell." He rubbed his chin. "However that being said, we're not sure if she survived."

Integra shook her head.

"Its never that easy." She turned to face Manto in her new uniform. "Could you take me to where she is?"

"Right this way Miss Helios."

* * *

It was certainly a sight to behold. At least 50 or so soldiers waited behind makeshift barricades all pointing their guns at a body that still lay where it was left. Most of the rubble had been cleared making it easier for Integra to make her way over to Seras.

The vampire strained to turn her head to look up at the human. She was laid out on her side with the broken blade sticking out of her chest. Blood stained her golden fringes and trailed from her mouth.

"Have I been defeated?" She choked out.

"You have been bested, monster. Any final words?"

Seras seemed to be in thought as her weak and disorientated expression portrayed.

"It was a lucky shot…" She smiled weakly.

"Maybe."

Integra kneeled down next to the vampire. She placed her hand over the end of the sword. Hellsing hit the hilt sending the blade deeper into Seras's chest. The vampire screamed behind the coughing of blood before becoming still.

"Sleep for now, Seras."

* * *

Night had long since fallen on the Hellsing estate and a lone figure stood before a grave. Seras hung her head in sorrow as red tears trailed down her cheeks. It was a perfect night; the moon was full, and not a cloud obstructed the starry night, yet she couldn't bring herself to enjoy the shadows.

Written on the stone before her was:

Here lies Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing

Born October 27th, 1977

Death February 10th, 2081

Savior of London and Master of the Hellsing Organization. May you rest in peace.

Seras couldn't help but let a snarl escape her lips at those who thought they could hide in the shadows.

"I know you're there." She stated bitterly.

They shuffled in their hiding spots before coming out from the bushes. She had expected them to come for her eventually but not at her friend's and their former boss's grave. Seras scowled and turned to face the mansion; she wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now. Granted she had eternity to morn alone, but now just wasn't the right time.

* * *

**I will admit that I made a mistake regarding Integra's death date, but I left it like that because its not entirely impossible. She was a strong person and I doubt she would have kicked the bucket unless she felt that either her work was done or she was forced into a grave.**

**Whats in store for Seras next? Will she be sealed to Integra? How could Seras not have been infected by the DM Virus during her time outside the walls? Also I've been wanting to ask if anyone pays attention to the quotes at the beginning of each chapter? Do they carry any meaning with each chapter? What do you all think?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Next chapter: Ouroboros "You can only step on the dog's tail so many times before it turns its fangs on you."**


	11. Ouroboros

**_Chapter 10. _**

**Warning this story is not suited for young readers as it contains blood, violence and adult language, reader discretion advised. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, Hellsing and its bad a** vampires are owned by whoever owns it... and them.**

* * *

**_"You can only step on the dog's tail so many times before it turns its fangs on you."_**

Seras tapped her fingers on the wooden table as she sat staring into a candle. It wasn't that she needed the candle to see, but watching it slowly melt gave her something to do during the nights. She'd become a prisoner in her own room. That was fine and all but the worst part was not having anything to do. So far she'd read all her books several times, burned through four boxes of candles, carved graffiti into the stone walls, counted each brick, and dusted her coffin over a hundred times.

At this point she wasn't sure how much time had passed since Integra's death; it could have been a few days or maybe a month, could she have been down here for over six months already? The round table was insistent on keeping her in the basement; they were defiantly afraid of her. However if she had to count the bricks making up the walls again she might just go mad.

Usually a bag of blood would be waiting for her when she woke up, but tonight there was none and if she could remember correctly she wasn't fed last night either. Seras had come to wonder if they were trying to starve her into submission. 'They couldn't be that stupid could they?' It wasn't like she was confined to her room; sure the door was locked from the outside but it wasn't as if she couldn't walk through it.

The Draculina frowned, a consistent tapping was getting on her nerves. It was only when she realized that she was the one tapping on the table that is was time to leave her room. Seras rose from her seat and approached the iron door. Lightly she tapped on it to see if they may have enchanted it. When nothing lashed out at her she phased her head through it.

She looked to the left and then to the right, nothing. It didn't take any effort at all for her to sneak up stairs. Reading the guards patrol patterns was easy enough for someone that used to deploy them or walk those routs herself. Seras made it to the kitchen in no time at all; she scanned the old fridge only to find it empty.

Seras allowed the door to swing shut. She sighed and leaned on the island wondering what she should do next. 'There might be some in the infirmary…' She thought. Foot falls reached her ears however, and she turned to see a chef entering the kitchen. He was whistling some old tune.

"Hey you!" Seras called out.

The chef jumped to the sound of her voice having not expected anyone to be in the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" He asked without looking as he went about stocking the spice rack.

"What happened to the…umm" Seras hesitated not sure how to ask a simple chef about all the blood. "What happened to all the stuff that was in this fridge?"

"You mean all that nasty blood?" He shook his head. "I had the guards clean it out, a kitchen is no place for that stuff! And besides why would anyone want to stock that stuff anyways, it's not like anyone here drinks it. What are we, vampires?!" He huffed.

"No, you're not but I am."

She saw him freeze before spinning on his heels to face her. Seras stood with her hands on her hip and her cheeks puffed out. He was quiet for a moment with shock written on his face as he took in her red eyes and equally red uniform. After that Seras cringed as he screamed ear piercingly loud and bolted for the door but not before he threw a rather large butcher knife at her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Seras yelled after she dodged the blade.

It wasn't soon after that troopers stormed the kitchen waving their guns around and cornering her behind the island. There new captain appeared from the ranks pointing and shouting.

"Back to your cell monster!" He ordered.

"Cell?"

"That's right now go back!"

It didn't take her but a moment to figure out that all the guard had been replace with new faces that she didn't know; most likely to keep her from bribing the guards of something like that. Disappointing as it was by this point she was doing her best just to keep her flaring anger under control. She'd been confined to a room without anyone to talk to, no toys, and now no food, maybe she could do a better job of not snapping at them if she wasn't so hungry.

"Not until I get something to eat!" She almost growled while crossing her arms over her chest.

'Maybe that wasn't the brightest thing to say.'

They all flinched and took aim at her more seriously. Perhaps they thought she meant them.

"No wait I didn't mean it like that…"

Seras held her hands up defensively as she took a step forward. Immediately they all shot backwards tripping over each other in the process. One of them even fell on their riffle causing it to fire and like a chain reaction they all took it as an order to fire. The vampire dove behind the island as the kitchen was ripped apart in a hail of gunfire.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" She shouted while covering her head.

Eventfully a cease fire was ordered and she heard them all clear out of the kitchen. Curiosity got the best of her as she peaked around the side of the island to see a small pear shaped object rolling towards her. The vampire gasped as she recognized the grenade.

The explosion was heard all throughout the mansion as more officers rushed through the halls. Cautiously Seras emerged from the far east wall. She supposed it was just a habit for her to immediately head for Integra's office whenever something was wrong.

"Vampire." A male voice called.

Seras turned to see a familiar suit clad man standing just outside the office doors with her. She remembered him as one of the round table members but never bothered to lean his name. The only ones that really mattered to her were the head of the table, Integra, and Penwood. Everyone else was just for looks for all she cared.

"Why are you out of the basement monster?" He didn't look very delighted to see her.

"I'd come to find something to drink, but the fridge had been cleaned out."

"I am aware of that now return to your cell."

"What about my food?"

"Well I was considering feeding you, but since you decided to just disobey orders and waltz up here then maybe I shouldn't."

Seras couldn't help the growl that rumbled in her throat. She was starting to feel very territorial at the moment.

"Considering? You can't expect me to remain locked in the basement at the very least without any food."

"I expect you to do what you are told monster."

By now it had turned into a standoff between Seras and the new head of Hellsing. Monster, everyone kept throwing that word around like it made her want to obey them even more; sure she was a monster by all means but she still has a name, it's not like she goes around referring to them all as humans.

Part of her wondered where all this open hostility came from. Seras was never hostile towards Integra who also could lock her in the sub-levels, deprive her of food, and call her a monster. Integra also did the same thing to Alucard and she wondered why now after Integra's death was she so… territorial. Why was it different now that Hellsing had a new master?

"I'll only warn you this last time vampire. Return to the basement!"

Then again she'd seen Integra stand up to the fiercest of monsters without a shred of fear. Was that why? Did she just not see him as strong enough? Seras recalled something Alucard has one told her; he stated that the strong do not bow to the weak. However even though the two men at his side were trembling she didn't detect any fear from him.

No, it was there. Faintly she could smell his fear mixed in with the sweat that trailed his old face. He was even twiddling his thumbs behind his back. Seras was unsure of how to processed; half of her said that she should relent and wait till later to sneak out and find food, but the other half yelled at her to put her foot down and that she wouldn't be pushed around by such a weak fool.

While Seras was contemplating her choices something stuck her left shoulder. Her body jerked back and she immediately inspected the new hole in her side. Blood poured from the bullet wound as she glared at the gunman.

"I'm warning you monster!" A bit more desperation hinted in his voice. "Return at once!"

Hear ears caught the sound of his gulp and fearful breathing. Unfortunately as a natural predator, and a hungry one at that, it didn't help his cause at all.

"You shot me!" She snapped while stepping forward.

Another bad choice on her part. His itchy trigger finger bodyguards opened fire along with their charge. Seras did her best to cover her face as the silver bit like fire. Eventfully the shots busted her knees sending her back onto the carpeted floor. They stopped momentarily to reload.

Throughout the hall the light dimmed and flickered earning a nervous glance from the men. As her form regenerated Seras sat up on her knees.

"You use the word monster like you know what it means, but I bet if one threatened you, you wouldn't even be able to defend yourselves. How can you call yourself the head of Hellsing if you can't even contain your fear of me?"

"Shut up you! The words of a beast have no value!"

"No value." Seras repeated. "Since I'm not more than a simple beast them maybe I should show you what a monster is truly like!" She roared.

Again the lights flickered threatening to go out as Seras rose; shadows slid along the floor and walls. Maybe things could have turned out differently, just maybe, but in the end she was full and blood stains and corpses didn't mock you every time you turned around.

* * *

Night must have fallen if she was awake. Scarlet eyes weakly scanned the small space where she found herself on the floor. At first glance it was a simple cell made of steel and other modern metals but upon close inspection she noticed her humble cell had been blessed and younger Futhark runes were carved into the walls. A blood circle seal even thinly lined the edge of the bars and cell walls.

Seras was thoroughly impressed; Integra apparently spared no expense, even her body was bound with leather straps. At the moment the straps proved rather formidable since she had exhausted a considerable amount of her power and had no idea how long it had been since she last had a 'drink'. Though considering the dull tinge of her fringes she would say it'd been a while.

A tapping on the bars got her attention. Seras smiled weakly as Integra entered the cell. The door slid shut behind her locking in place.

"Come all alone have you? Is that confidence or bravado?" Her voice was dry and hoarse.

Integra huffed. "I don't think I like that new attitude of yours Seras. Two Alucards really aren't necessary."

Seras laughed weakly aloud while Integra merely smiled in silence.

"True." She coughed out. "So what do you intend to do with me?"

The vampire laid her head on the cold floor; wriggling her body to get more comfortable.

"I have been bested so I suppose that would put me completely at your mercy."

At this point just remaining conscious was a strain for the blood deprived vampire as her speech became more slurred and more breath was used per word. This did not go unnoticed to the Hellsing woman.

"That's right. As the victor I now hold you at my mercy. The fact you are still alive is a privilege."

Seras groaned and mustered the strength to turn and look into the other's serious blue eyes. Integra's hard stare certainly hadn't diminished since she had been resurrected. The thought of Integra glaring large burly men into submission made the old vampire smile, but she kept it to herself.

"I killed them you know."

Integra was lightly taken aback by the sudden change in subject.

"Who?"

The vampire paused to rest her head on the floor once again.

"All of them. Everyone in the estate, and that includes most of the round table as well."

"I figured as much. I'd thought I'd seen a few Hellsing soldiers among your familiars. You've become quite the powerful vampire haven't you?"

She noticed Seras's frown.

"It's not like there was any doubt that I would." Seras almost whispered into the floor. "I didn't have to struggle for power like the rest of the population, and that's where everything seemed to have gone wrong."

"Whys that Seras?"

"It's quiet."

"Well I'll have you know it won't be quiet once I bind you to me. You'll have plenty to keep you occupied."

Seras grinned.

"Don't think that I won't resist."

"Even if you did it wouldn't do you any good." Integra smiled back confidently as she crossed her arms. "I'd expect a cornered fox to put up quite the fight before the end."

Hellsing turned for the exit while Seras's eyes weakly followed. The fallen Draculina called out one last time before the other departed. Leaving her with a final word of warning.

"Don't disappoint, Integra!" She shouted down the hall with her dry voice.

The words followed the other as she left the bowels of the Hell Castle. Death awaited her if she could not bring Seras under her control; though it was nothing personal it was just the way of monsters. You either control them or they killed you. A simple rule of nature that was not easily broken; truly the Seras of before was just a small exception to this rule due to her lack of understanding it at the time.

Integra didn't allow her guard to drop as she distanced herself from the monster. She just moved from one section to the section above it in a seven floored dungeon. Seras's cell was on the bottom floor with vampire's, other supernatural and mythical at just about every corner, but that didn't mean she could rest. Not yet, not until the vampire was secured behind her will could she even begin to consider the thought.

* * *

On the floor above Manto worked carefully; slowly painting the accurate symbols and runes onto the clean swept and scrubbed floor. It was important that nothing obstruct the writing. He'd been working for several days now with Integra on the seal that will bind one of the fiercest monsters he'd ever had the privilege to meet and bind.

After a whole four months he'd finally found the proper circle for a creature of her unlimited power and after several failed attempts the seal was finally coming together. Everything was done in special black ink mixed with the blood of the vampire, the soon to be human master, aconite (wolf's bane), St. John's Wort oil, and ground rose petals. The brush had to be made of freshly collected horse's hair, the handle carved from aspen, and bound together in blessed gold.

The chains used to bind her had to be iron and weathered from the elements or else they wouldn't hold and the room could only be dimly lit by eight white candles. Truthfully it was a hassle collecting the materials to bind the vampire but very necessary.

Manto took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow and inspect his progress. In the center of the room was a painted flame that represented her ever uncontrollable power. Around that was a serpent like dragon eating its own tail. Though in the painting the tail was not in the mouth but about to be bitten.

The flame was within the coiled Ouroboros symbolizing the infinite containment of her strength and the lightning like bolts at the cardinal points stood for the potential to release a controlled amount at a time, while the runes where the words that bound monster to man, or woman.

The runes which Manto was still completing read as such:

_"Be bound eternally, servant of man."_

Although the word servant could also be interpreted as 'dog' too. The phrase was simple in terms of English but powerful in the laws of the supernatural. Manto stood inspecting his finished work. If even a small portion was out of place he and Integra could pay dearly for it so he was sure to 'make sure' everything was in its right place while being careful not to step on the ink.

Once everything was not acceptable but 'perfect' he exited the cell and slumped on the outside wall. Unlike the lower level this floor didn't have bars but doors making it a better location to house the circle. Integra casually made her way down the hall with her hands tucked in her pockets. It would seem she had taken the time to put on the glasses he gave her some time along her stroll.

"The circle is done." He breathed in relief.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I was unable to assist you with the actual drawing itself."

"It was a one person job I'm afraid so it's no problem." Manto turned to study Integra's face. "Did you speak to the vampire?"

"I did."

"What did she have to say? If you don't mind me asking."

"She gave me her word of warning."

"A warning?!" Manto sputtered.

Integra's smile could only grow wider.

"Yes. She told me not to disappoint."

* * *

**This chapter took me quite a while to complete and I can only hope it was to everyone's liking. **

**If anyone didn't know an Ouroboros is a dragon/serpent/snake biting its own tail. It can represent infinity, and eternal return, among other things. Its similar in a way to the phoenix which is rebirth. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	12. Death's Door

**_Chapter 11._**

**Warning this story is not suited for young readers as it contains blood, violence and adult language, reader discretion advised. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, Hellsing and its bad a** vampires are owned by whoever owns it... and them.**

* * *

**_"In a world were all things return to dust there is little time to dwell on petty things."_**

The large bonfire made Integra wish she had her cigars even more; at this point a simple cigarette would even do. Everything was only going to become more complicated from here on out. Seras was going to throw a fit when she heard of what had become of her precious coffin. Integra sighed and walked away from the fire. Having the coffin incinerated would have been easier; unfortunately when dealing with the supernatural, vampires in particular, the easy way is bound to get you killed.

So after a crew found the esteemed 'Grand Duke's' coffin creatively hidden on the estate grounds they brought it straight to her. It was amazing how the simple downing of a monster could earn her the respect of the Hellsing Organization much to Myer's distain. Apparently her success in facing down what was considered a 'true monster' made him look rather unqualified. Not that she cared of what became of him; she had a job to do after all, however desperation could make people do foolish things so it was best for her not to let her guard down.

Akaska followed closely behind the Hellsing woman. The dog was just about bandaged from head to toe with wrappings on her head, arms to hands, legs, feet, and chest. It was amazing she could even stand let alone keep pace with Integra. Apparently she had excellent durability but was lacking when it came to regeneration.

Though Integra was unsure as to how far she could lean on Akaska like she could Seras or Alucard she was sure however that the wayward dog was far less annoying than the two vampires. Speaking of annoying vampires, Integra was currently on her way to the infirmary to see Takaso because of Manto. That old coot had advised her away from her work to relax for the upcoming sealing. Yes because she really wanted to speak to Takaso to relax. She recalled her and Manto's conversation all too well.

* * *

Integra sat at a desk reading through a preserved book from a thousand years ago when sealing powerful monsters was a necessity. The book belonged to one of Manto's old scholar friends. Over all the book was a dull brown with yarn bindings and a worn ribbon page marker. It was full of plenty of useful information regarding monster sealing and wards, from goblin and fairy wards to vampire and even fox seals.

Though she wasn't sure as to how a fox was threatening enough to be sealed rather than warded but perhaps they were just one of those things that only looked unintimidating. Luckily the book was in English however, the chicken scratch was rather difficult to decipher; had she not already had the years reading her former soldiers reports the book may have been unreadable.

The ice queen flipped the page slowly careful not to damage the aged parchment. Much to her surprise a pentacle similar to Alucard's waited on the next page. Integra would have considered using this seal for Seras but it was in poor shape; the ink use for the artwork was badly smeared, and the writing was faded beyond recondition.

Though it wasn't Alucard's exactly from what she could see, it did appear to perhaps be its base formula. Integra would have preferred using this one do to its similarity to the one she knew but Manto's friend Zackfjor informed her that two sigils with the same base formula would negate each other. Then they'd have two free vampires on their hands.

So she and Manto went with the ouroboros sigil which was to act as a positive while Alucard's would act as the negative. 'Speaking of Alucard…' Integra wondered if his seal was still intact or if it dispelled after her death. 'Could it have re-invoked when I was revived?'

Integra wrinkled her nose and frowned as a smell passed her nose. Manto laughed behind her. In his hand was a glass jar with some lightly burning chopped plant.

"Marshmallow root." Manto informed her.

"Knowing doesn't make it smell any better." Integra covered her nose.

"Really? I think it smells fine."

"What are you doing with it?"

"I just finished purifying the circle and room with sage so I thought I'd bring this to help you. The root is said to help with protection as well."

"I appreciate your concern but I believe I could do without the smelly plant."

"Very well" He put out the smoky plant. "But I insist you visit Takaso. He's been confined to the infirmary for a while now and having someone to talk to might do you both some good."

"Why would I want to see that fool?" She placed her hands on her hips defensively. "My headache is bad enough as it is, thank you very much."

Manto merely smiled and insisted.

"Yes but it is important to clear your mind every once in a while even if said distraction comes from having a verbal debate with someone else."

* * *

So here she was entering through the infirmary automatic doors. Takaso sat at the end on the bed starring at a small folding table with a plate on it. Thankfully the newer version of the patient gown wasn't as revealing or open.

"Is that chicken?" Integra asked clearly surprised by the supposed vampire's meal. "You can consume things other than blood?!"

Takaso stared blankly at her; he was paler than usual and rather thin.

"Well I could." He returned his gaze to the meal. "Lately nothing will stay down…"

"How are you able to eat food?"

He shrugged.

"Because I'm not real vampire."

"What do you mean 'not real'?" Integra tilted her head.

"There are no more real vampires. We're all just incomplete chipped lab rats." He turned to face away from her. "The vampire became extinct with the outbreak of the DM's virus. I'm just a defective attempt to recreate the real thing for battle." Takaso pointed to the monitor at the side of his bed. "I even have a heartbeat, however slow it may be."

"Then what about the whole 'can't be in sunlight' and 'containers of blood' thing?"

"The blood is just cloned human blood mixed with a stabilizer and I wear sun gear because as I side effect my body is unable to ward of UV radiation and I'll end up was a serious sunburn."

Integra crossed her arms in thought.

"Why are you sick?" She inquired. "Shouldn't your abilities make you immune to most illnesses?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, but when I drank that's b***'s blood it didn't sit too well."

Takaso reached for his neck just behind his ear moving his hair out of the way. Integra could clearly see the discoloration of the veins and swollen flesh around the chip.

"The blood I ingested is acting as a poison. The doc says my heart will inevitably slow and then stop." He laughed somberly. "They don't know if it's the blood killing me or its reaction to the chip, though it could be both…"

"You fool. What would compel you to bite her?!" Integra practically screamed.

The chipped vampire shrugged and chuckled sadly under his breath.

"Oops…" He chided.

Integra shook her head in disbelief before sitting on the empty bed across from him. From what she understood about vampires was that elder blood was toxic to the weaker masses and archaic blood was diffidently poison. The fact he'd survived this long was a given but certainly not mercy.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to work as I slowly die painfully and agonizingly. Either that or be put down, but giving in just ain't my style. Besides, I already sent some one for my uniform."

Just as Integra was about to stand and leave the doors auto doors slid open for a rather unwanted guest. 'Just what I need… another headache.' Myer entered the small room and stood before the two; hands clasped behind his back with his head held high.

"Explain to me why I returned to my facility to find it in shambles and a vampire locked in the dungeon!" He was absolutely fuming.

"The Grand Duke turned out to be a crazy homicidal monster and we had to lock him-_er_-her in a cell after she was defeated." Takaso informed per his status as General.

"Then why hasn't she been disposed of yet?! This facility specializes in killing the supernatural and you're telling me you haven't killed her!"

Integra took this moment to cut in.

"Seras is a vampire like none that exist today. She is a genuine monster. Killing her is easier said than done."

Myer looked at Integra dismissively as if he really didn't care, and his words confirmed it.

"It doesn't matter what she is. If she's a threat then she will be slain."

"I agree that monsters are to be slain however, if you can't kill them then it is best to force them into your ranks by seal."

"You will not seal her to yourself. I cannot allow such nobody to obtain that kind of leverage."

"Leverage?" Her brow twitched. "I am Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing! My goal is to eradicate these foul creatures you call Phantoms, and I will use the monster to do just that. I do not need any form of leverage." Integra practically flipped her hand through her hair in a bout of anger.

What came next was certainly a surprise to her. Truthfully she had been a pain to all the round table members, Iscariot, and pretty much anyone that dared cross her. Integra's attitude and temper was legendary among the knights and she'd often given those fools a lashing when they challenged her ability to do her job. However never in her life had she ever been slapped.

Not a slap but rather Myer backhanded her. Integra's glasses flew from her face as her head was jerked to the side. A ring even left a gash in her cheek to under her right eye and her skin was reddened. The room fell quiet as everyone took in what had just occurred.

Akaska snarled and advance on the Hellsing director who predictably regretted offending Integra in front of her dog. He rubbed his sore hand and backed away while trying, but failing to keep his composure. Integra held out her arm effectively halting Akaska. Though her face now stung and she was by far more pissed than she'd ever been she wouldn't stoop so low as to strike him back.

She was a logical person over anything else and would not allow herself to be placed on his level over something so petty. This time she'd spare him his well-deserved beating, but god help him his he acted out again in front of Alucard or even Seras.

Myer retreated giving her a 'this isn't over' glare as she turned back to Takaso having forgot what she was going to say. Akaska returned her glasses which had survived the fall without a scratch. Takaso just gave her a cautious look as if she would explode at any moment. With a deep breath Integra straightened her glasses and kept her composure. Her pride wasn't hurt in the least bit; not with the supposed director cowering in fear after he been the one to strike her.

"Honestly. Does no one here have any backbone?" She huffed.

* * *

It was time; the moment that she dreaded most, but couldn't avoid. Integra made her way down to the lowest level of Hell Castle. She passed guards along the way; each of them noticed the red stain still on her cheek but didn't ask. Her hard glare advised otherwise.

At the lowest level Manto and his friend were already waiting for her with Zackfjor, Gorn, two minotaurs John and Frax, Jun and his lion Barbos. This small crew was going to assist in moving Seras from her current cell to the one with the sigil painted on the floor.

Integra entered the cell with the minotaurs in tow. Seras appeared to be still asleep but you could never be too careful. Dusk was fast approaching and they wanted to end this mess quickly. They could have called for more guards but it was hard enough to fit two bull minotaurs through the hall as it was.

Slowly they lifted her from the floor. A muzzle was placed over her mouth to keep her from biting as they moved. Luckily Seras was dead asleep for the duration of the trip to the upper level and to the door, but began to stir as chains were applied to keep her within the circle.

Gorn and Jun jerked back as Seras suddenly fought against her restraints. The vampire glared at Integra and snarled behind the muzzle and bit between her teeth. Behind Integra, Manto, and Zackfjor the door slid shut with the other's standing guard just outside.

Zackfjor, a tall lean man with shaggy black hair and tanned skin started the chant followed by Manto. Integra started last and spoke a different chant that the others. As the night progressed Seras refused to stop pulling on the bindings. She shouted, cursed, growled, and screamed behind her muzzle in an attempt to stop or throw them off pace.

A bolt in the floor came loose but overall the iron held. Slowly as the humans progressed the circle was ignited by the surrounding candles as its size grew smaller. The sigil closed in on Seras and her curses became agonizing screams of pain as the seal seared itself onto her flesh, slowly. Her former pulling of the chains to interrupt them became more frantic as she flailed in pain.

Her feet came loose as she kicked the floor and slammed the back of her head down. To see her once close friend in such a state was heart clenching to say the least, but Integra knew it had to be done. Seras could not be allowed to wonder about without a leash.

As the chanting finally came to an end and Seras laid still. Once the seal had been completed the circle vanished and all the candles went out leaving the humans in total darkness. Zackfjor knocked on the metal door prompting the others to open the door giving them some light.

Seras hadn't flinched the entire time; she remained quiet sprawled out on the floor. Integra did a once over inspecting the vampire's condition. From what she could see Seras had broken her fingers on the floor, cracked her skull, broke her left ankle, and somehow managed to bite her own tongue through the bit. Integra kneeled down next to the vampire; she reached over and removed the muzzle. The others tensed.

"What are you doing?!" One of them asked.

"I have to revive her." She explained as if it wasn't already obvious. "She's no good to use in this condition."

With a small slash on her hand blood poured into Seras's open mouth. Integra only allowed enough to revive her but not empower her too much. The Draculina's fingers twitched and Integra moved to stand, but not before a clawed hand shot to her throat. Her breathing hitched as the hand closed it fingers around her neck. First thought was to pull away, but Integra refrained. She was in control after all.

"Release me." She flatly ordered.

Reluctantly the hand pulled away leaving Integra to stand. Seras rolled over on her side with a groan. On her back stretching evenly from shoulder blade to shoulder blade was the sigil circle. It was freshly burned into her now bare skin like a brand. Integra resisted the urge to rub her throat and frowned; she couldn't see Seras's grin but she had a feeling one was smeared across her face.

"I was just checking…" She cooed.

* * *

**What will happen to Takaso! Is Myer out to get Integra? And how will the Draculina adapt to being a servant again?**

**Thank you for reading. Your support is appreciated.**


	13. Trickster

**_"Only when you listen do you realized the silence screams the truth."_**

Silence, it was deafening; a torture worse than death. Seras sat with her back on the wall. The lights were off and for some reason she felt it creeping up on her as if she couldn't see clearly. Like there were monsters hidden among the shadows reaching out for her.

The Draculina gazed down at her hand; clenching it every once in a while. She'd almost strangled Integra. Now that she thought about it she wasn't entirely sure what propelled her to do that. Her own reasoning was that she was 'just checking' to see if Integra could really control her, but that didn't sound right. Seras ran her hands through her hair and shook her head.

"That bastard! I just can't get rid of him!" She shouted to the walls.

Truthfully she knew it wasn't his fault that she was this way but he'd take the blame whether he liked it or not. Seras Looked around the bare walls again. Unfortunately there weren't even any bricks for her to count and she couldn't claw graffiti in to steel. There was that consistent tapping again. Her nails tapped on the cold floor furthering her own agitation.

Standing she staggered over to the door. Seras hadn't had any blood since the sealing and was still considerable weak. Though her own self-inflicted wounds at that time had healed with the little bit of Integra's blood she didn't have the power to fix her cloths and her back was still bare. The sigil was red and raw like freshly branded flesh. Sitting on the cold wall had done little so sooth the pain.

At the door Seras placed her ear on the metal. For what was an unknown amount of time she stood there awkwardly listening for even the smallest sound. The tapping started up again. Seras growled and looked at both hands to find which one was guilty this time. It was neither, the tapping wasn't her own doing.

Puzzled it took her a moment to realize the tapping was actually footsteps and that someone was coming. Seras smiled happily, practically giddy. Listening closer she recognized the pattern of the steps before staggering back over to her spot and slumping on the wall. Seras forced her smile away now looking as if she was in more pain then she really was as the door opened.

Integra entered the monster's cell making sure to switch on the lights beforehand. To her surprise Seras sat on the wall weakly and was staring at the floor. Her face was blank and seemingly lost.

"If you're hoping for attention you'll get none from me."

Seras sighed.

"How long are you going to keep me down her with no food or toys?! She pouted.

"Until I decide that you can handle such a privilege and behave yourself."

Seras groaned, tilting her head down and giving Integra puppy eyes.

"Honestly Seras your changing in personality is going to have to stop or I might very well leave you down here to rot." Integra narrowed her gaze. "Your childish 'puppy eyes' have never worked and never will."

"So if you didn't come to feed me what have you come for? I never thought you were one for simple conversation; maybe we can talk boys and cloths for once." The vampire giggled when Integra shook her head.

"I'm going to skip asking you why you trashed the inner city and get straight to what you know."

Seras tilted her head to the other side with a 'hum' as she waited for the other to continue.

"First off, where is Alucard?"

The Draculina starred off into the empty space behind Integra as she stroked her non-existent beard in thought. Hellsing waited patiently not willing to give Seras the pleasure of irritating her.

"No idea!" She finally announced with a bubbly smile.

"What do you mean no idea?" Integra held back the urge to shout.

"I really didn't make it my business to find out what happened to his box after I escaped mine." Seras shrugged and played with her bangs absently.

"I see." Integra was disappointed but didn't allow it to show. "What information can you give me then? The Vatican seemed to have no knowledge of Alucards coffin when they sealed you and if you didn't let him out is he still sealed at the old Hellsing estate?"

"You believed them?"

"No but if they could rub it in our faces then they would have."

"True." Seras tapped her chin in thought. "What happened to that fool?"

Integra raised a thin brow.

"Which fool?"

"The one that thought he could distract me from you by biting me."

"Concerned, Seras?" Integra half-heartly mocked.

"Curious." The vampire merely brushed off the implication. "There's a difference."

"Still alive but just barely."

"Really…" There was an obvious interest and excitement in her voice before it was covered up. "He'll be dead soon enough. Drinking the blood of an ancient vampire doesn't come without consequence after all."

"Is there a way to fix him?"

Seras seemed to consider her question.

"Most likely there is only one, and that would be to die."

Integra turned for the door pulling it open.

"I'll return soon enough for you Seras." Integra paused to glare harshly at the Draculina. "I suggest you take this time to work on your attitude."

"Don't always believe what you see, Integra."

Hellsing left after that. She could hear the footsteps become fainter as Integra grew further away. She smiled chuckling faintly to herself. Almost sounding like the laugh of a crazed woman in her cell of solitude in and asylum as it echoed of the walls. Seras wondered if her old friend would figure 'it' out or if anyone had even bothered to research the legendary wyvern.

* * *

"Ah Miss Hellsing there you are."

She turned after entering the work area to see Manto sitting at a desk as usual.

"I have something you might want to take a look at."

Integra stood over the wizard looking at the device held in his hand as he scrolled along various reports. She was shocked by what she was reading.

"According to the city's protective scanning system the damage done to the inner city is not actually as bad as it appeared. Apparently most of the damage done to the city was actually caused by our own forces and the fires caused by the wyvern Deerhurst didn't really exist."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example the building that was reportedly melted by the creature's fire is completely intact save for the damage done by Akaska and the familiar Shuck. No fire or melting damage was found anywhere in the city."

Manto held his portable touch screen out so Integra could watch video as it played. She was a bit confused; all that she saw where Hellsing soldiers running down the street and shooting at absolutely nothing.

"What is this?!"

"According to eyewitness reports the inner city was flooded by familiars, however" He paused shaking his head and practically laughing. "The cameras located all over the city say otherwise. According to the recordings of the actual battle not a signal familiar entered the street other than Shuck and Deerhurst."

"So… it was an illusion?" Integra almost couldn't find the words. She and the rest of the soldiers were placed under a mass hypnosis. "Impossible! Seras was always good at deceiving people but that was far too many at once and it is far too much ground to cover at once."

"I agree, and that's why I took the liberty of researching her familiars."

Integra looked at the information on screen. First up was Shuck. Also known as Black Shuck and notorious hellhound of England. His power was really nothing special or anything other than the usual black dog abilities. Deerhurst on the other hand was a different story. Manto explained further.

"Researching the mighty wyvern Deerhurst I found out a few astonishing facts. First off he cannot breathe fire; and secondly he is about the size of a chicken."

"A chicken?" Integra was taken aback. "That's not what I or anyone else saw."

The wizard nodded knowingly with a smile.

"That's because he is a poison based beast and the miasma released from his breath can cause hallucinations."

It didn't take her long to put two and two together.

"So the vampire manipulated the miasma to cast an illusion over the inner city."

He nodded.

"Of course! How could I miss that! I feel so foolish. Leave it to Seras to pull the most obvious trick."

"It is alright Miss Hellsing. Deerhurst is a formidable beast to face and even more so under the thumb of a vampire. The miasma created by his poison has no color or smell; almost impossible to detect."

Integra balled her fists and practically shook with rage.

"That little!" She growled. "I'd strangle her if only she could feel it!"

Manto turned as another entered his lab. It was a well groomed man in clothing adorned with gold embroidery. He saluted the wizard before turning to Integra.

"Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing."

Instantly her moment of rage was gone. She wondered how he knew who she was since only a few people knew the real story. He dropped to one knee; kneeling on the glossy floor and reached into the satchel that hung at his side. Without meeting her gazed he presented her with I white enveloped with a wax seal stamped on firmly on the back.

"This letter is for Integra Hellsing from the King of Dragozen, His majesty Daizen Talion the 3rd, requesting an audience with yourself and Grand Duke of Dragozen, Lord Vic Arkimez, at the royal palace noon tomorrow."

Integra took the letter like a gapping fool as she watched the courier rise and rush out of the room. Manto on the other hand was completely calm as if he expected this to happen eventually. She glared down at the seated wizard that was now sipping tea that she had no idea where he got it from.

"You knew this was coming didn't you."

Casually he looked up at her unphased by her stern eyes.

"Did I mention that I am court wizard and that the King funds all my endeavors."

* * *

Here she was back in the rain getting soaked all because the beasty didn't want to share his cave with her. Fire rolled past her consuming the trees as a roar rang through her ears. Even with the cold wind she could feel the heat coming of the fire as it passed her.

Seras dodged again and again but the wyvern just never seemed to tire. She ran up to the great beast slamming her foot into its side as it gave out a mighty hiss. Trees were over turned and ground was ripped up by its claws as crawled along the ground similar to a bat walking on its wings.

The vampire slammed through a tree after it swiped her with its wing. She panted heavily, having not eaten since she fell of the plane destined for England she was more than out of breath. Seras forced herself to roll over as his tail came crashing down. Mud and debris coated the vampire as she scowled now completely drenched.

Staggering to her feet she examined her surroundings. The Draculina was cornered now with her back at the mountain side that this beast calls his home. It deep growl rumbled in its throat. Soon enough he readied his fire and sent it at the vampire.

Unable to phase through the rock she raised her arms as the fire burned her flesh. Seras screamed as her flesh sizzled and melted under the extreme heat. It was painful and yet not painful. Time seemed to slow as she backed into the mountain side. The fire clearly hurt but not as much as she thought it would and the more she considered the feeling the less it hurt.

Seras opened her eyes and swatted at the flames; they smeared together before giving out revealing that they were never even there. Even the broken trees were fixed and the smashed earth was level again. Her scarlet eyes quickly scanned the scene. The grass swayed nearby and her head snapped to see a small animal fleeing.

The Draculina snarled at the little creature. It was exactly like the wyvern that had been attacking her but chicken sized. The beast hissed at her earning a hiss from the vampire herself. Now it was his turn to be cornered.


End file.
